The Hog's Band
by Marcos Malfoy
Summary: O que acontece quando os integrantes de uma banda formada em Hogwarts resolvem colocar as diferenças de lado e fazer um grande grupo? O que acontece quando as grandes rivalidades são deixadas de lado em favor de um sonho?
1. Bom dia!

**Título: **The Hog's Band.  
**Autor: **Marcos Malfoy  
**Betagem: **Amy Lupin ( brigado Tia Amy XD )

**Nota do Autor: **Como eu ainda não li HalfBlood Prince, imaginei que a história pode se passar em qualquer momento da história. Mas imagine que se passa em um momento de paz por Hogwarts, evitarei fazer citações a momentos da história original.

Todos os personagens que aparecem nessa fanfic são de exclusidade da tia J.K Rowling e de todos aqueles ricos e poderosos. Eu sou apenas um jovem escritor que está usando-os para divertir alguns leitores de fics.

**Lembre-se: **Plágio é crime.

**- Capítulo 1 -  
****Bom dia!**

- **Draco**! Acorda!

- Cale a boca Potter!

- Ahhh, qual é Malfoy? Tem um show hoje à tarde e você dormindo, mal escolhemos as músicas.

- Oh sim, já ia me esquecendo. – e bufou fazendo alguns de seus cabelos voarem para cima e caírem novamente sobre seus olhos acinzentados tão gelados – É claro que sei que temos um show, cabeça-rachada, e é claro que eu sei muito bem de minhas obrigações.

Harry cruzou o quarto da pensão em Hogsmeade e foi acordar Rony, que dormia na cama ao lado da sua.

- Ron, vamos! Tem show hoje.

- Ah Harry, por Deus, ainda são oito horas! – suplicou o garoto ruivo por mais algum tempinho de sono enquanto bocevaja largamente e observava Harry.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas McGonagall que reunir todo mundo antes.

- Mas tão antes assim, Harry, o show é às três horas.

- Harry, porque você sempre faz isso em dia de show? – uma menina de cabelos negros intrometeu-se na conversa, ela estava do outro lado do quarto, e parecia irritada por ter sido acordada pela "conversa" entre Harry, Draco e Rony.

- Simplesmente porque ao contrário de vocês eu não imagino que a vida é um "oba-oba" que é só chegar no palco, cantar e tocar, mandar beijinhos pros fãs e ir embora. McGonagall deixou isso claro.

- Me poupe, Potter. McGonagall não passa de uma velha que precisa de aulas sobre como comandar uma banda. O que ela pensa que é, nossa empresária?

- Limpe bem sua língua imunda antes de falar assim da **Profº McGonagall**! – rosnou Rony antes de atacar um travesseiro na cara de Draco

- Ora, será que o pobretão tomou as dores daquela _senhora_ que vocês chamam de professora?

- **Draco** cale essaa boca! Fiquem quietos por favor, já venho! – dessa vez Harry interrompeu a conversa e desceu para chamar Hermione, que já deveria ter descido para tomar o café da manhã.

- Não se intrometa onde você não é chamado Potter.

Foi o tempo de Cho levantar-se da cama e ir o banheiro, o mesmo tempo de Harry voltar com Hermione, e quando retornaram, Draco e Rony estavam brigando, jogados no chão feitos crianças lutando por algo realmente idiota. Rony tentando acertar ferozmente o nariz de Draco, que por sua vez tentava ferir qualquer parte de Rony, desde que não fosse acertado.

- "Aguamenti " – Draco teria quase acertado um soco violento no olho de Rony se Minerva não tivesse entrado no quarto e um jato forte de água gelada não tivesse atingido seu rosto e molhado suas roupas, fazendo o loiro se afastar do grifinório ruivo.

- Ronald Weasley, não pense que não vai escapar do castigo. "Aguamenti " – e um outro jato o atingiu – Mas que cena horrorosa, dois garotos brigando. Poderia saber o motivo?

- Draco estava chamando-a de velha – disse Ron, tentando tirar a água dos cabelos, molhando Cho que estava do seu lado, a garota por sua vez saiu de perto dele, evitando também ser molhada.

- Oh Sr. Weasley, eu fico muito agradecida que tenha me defendido, porém não pode ligar para tudo o que alguém com a mentalidade do Sr. Malfoy diga.

Draco fez cara de quem realmente estava ofendido, mas preferiu ir até o banheiro secar os cabelos. Enquanto Hermione pegava uma pasta sobre a cabeceira de sua cama, atravessou o quarto e a entregou para a professora que estava realmente agradecida pelo que Rony fizera, apesar de condenar como errado e demonstrar naturalidade em seu rosto.  
- Profº McGonagall, aqui estão as músicas que vamos tocar hoje.

- Ah Srta. Granger, obrigada, pensei que isso fosse obrigação do Sr. Potter e do Sr. Malfoy.

- E realmente é. Mas nós sabemos como terminam essas reuniões.

Minerva lembrava da última vez que Harry juntou-se na mesma sala com Draco para decidir as músicas da banda, Draco ficou com o olho inchado por dois dias e Harry com o nariz sangrando por horas. Por isso Harry geralmente escolhia as canções com Rony, mas Draco sempre estava presente para que nada saísse de maneira que ele discordasse e Harry e Rony, para que Draco não fizesse tudo de seu jeito.

- Bom professora, gostaríamos de saber onde vamos nos apresentar dessa vez? – perguntou Harry

- Existe uma casa de shows por aqui. Acredito que vocês nunca foram, porque as excursões de Hogwarts não permitem. Mas a casa está lotada, foi permitida a ida dos estudantes e a maioria deles confirmaram presença. Espero que façam um grande show.

- Pode deixar professora! – respondeu Harry indo até um armário próximo da profª para pegar uma toalha e jogar para o ruivo secar-se.

------------------

**Nota do Autor: **Está aí, minha primeira fic. Sempre li muitas coisas aqui nesse site e resolvi fazer parte dele. Espero que agrade a todos. XD Espero também que vocês me ajudem porque ainda não sei o que fazer com os personagens, okei, eu confesso. Mas com o tempoeu vouacertando tudo por aqui. Se eu for atualizar, espero que semana que vem, ou se depender do número de reviews, eu posso tentar postar até sexta-feira, já que o segundo capítulo está pronto.

Bom, é mais ou menos isso. Só um recadinho: Eu faço inferno da vida de quem copiar alguma coisa daqui, se quiser copiar algo... **peça por review**.

E sim, reviews são muito bem vindas, sim! Se você não sabe como mandar, é fácil. É só clicar em _**Go**_, correspondente à "**_Submit Review_**" e mandar seu recado. Deixa e-mail, ou alguma forma para que eu possa responder também. Estamos acertados? .

Então, até a próxima.


	2. Como tudo começou

**Título: **The Hog's Band.  
**Autor: **Marcos Malfoy  
**Betagem: **Amy Lupin ( brigado Tia Amy XD )

**Nota do Autor: **Como eu ainda não li HalfBlood Prince, imaginei que a história pode se passar em qualquer momento da história. Mas imagine que se passa em um momento de paz por Hogwarts, evitarei fazer citações a momentos da história original.

Todos os personagens que aparecem nessa fanfic são de exclusidade da tia J.K Rowling e de todos aqueles ricos e poderosos. Eu sou apenas um jovem escritor que está usando-os para divertir alguns leitores de fics.

**Lembre-se: **Plágio é crime.

**- Capítulo 2 -  
Como tudo começou.**

Era uma manhã qualquer para os alunos e Harry acordou, um pouco atrasado para a primeira aula, que seria com a Profª McGonagall, portanto arrumou-se rapidamente e saiu correndo pelo castelo.

Perdeu o café da manha, porém conseguiu chegar a tempo e sentar-se perto de Rony e Hermione, mas para a total alegria dos Grifinórios, a aula de Transfiguração seria junto com os Sonserinos.

A aula corria normalmente, resumindo: Rony errando a maioria dos feitiços, Hermione dando sermões de como eles deveriam ser corretamente feitos, a professora dando pontos para a casa que dirigia devido as incríveis habilidades da menina com Transfiguração, e Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy e os demais sonserinos caçoando do trio de ouro sem nenhum motivo.

Quando a aula terminou, a sala esvaziou-se rapidamente e ficaram apenas Harry, seus amigos, e poucos sonserinos incluindo Draco e Pansy, todos prontos para sair quando:

- Senhores Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, e Srta. Granger podem vir até minha mesa, por favor?

Harry esbugalhou seus olhos, ele se esforçou bastante durante a aula para ouvir algum sermão, já Rony estava apavorado, ele pensava que iria levar uma detenção por ter errado tantos feitiços em questão de tão pouco tempo. Hermione e Draco se olharam sem entender os motivos da professora. E Pansy achou extremamente ofensivo o fato de não ter sido chamada, mesmo nem sabendo do que se tratava.

- Sim, professora? – Harry acabou por se tornar o líder do pequeno grupo que ainda estava assustado com a expressão tão tranqüila da bruxa.

- Srta. Parkinson, sabemos bem de sua admiração pelo Senhor Malfoy, mas acredito que não disse seu nome junto ao dos demais. Gostaria por favor, de se... – Minerva teria terminado a frase se Pansy não tivesse dado um gritinho histérico de raiva e saído a passos largos da sala. – Bom, então creio que posso começar, por favor, sentem-se. Ah sim, agora nós podemos conversar. Olhem, sei que parece estranho, mas a escola está com um projeto maravilhoso para os alunos, deixe-me ser breve, os senhores têm mais aulas e sinceramente, eu não suporto atrasos, creio que os demais professores também não. A escola tem um projeto que vem a ser a formação de uma banda...

- Uma banda? – interrompeu Draco, surpreso.

- Sim Senhor Malfoy. E obrigado por ter me interrompido. Como dizia, a banda seria formada por alunos da escola, com apresentações e etc. Gostaria de saber se os senhores estariam interessados em participar, porque creio que seriam bem sucedidos dentro do mesmo, portanto adoraria que aceitassem. Estariam interessados? - Um olhar a Hermione foi dirigido, que prontamente disse que sim.

Claro que aceitaria algo que a própria Minerva McGonagall a pedisse, além do que, era um projeto maravilhoso para a escola, nunca tinha lido algo semelhante em "**Hogwarts – Uma história**" e é claro que adoraria fazer parte de algo tão inovador.

O olhar da professora seguiu para Rony que, ainda assustado, afirmou, mas um breve pensamento de "porque fiz isso?" Passou por sua cabeça.

Harry também disse que sim, e o olhar de Minerva foi lançado a Draco que teve uma grande vontade de dizer que não, mas estar numa banda seria ótimo. Jamais daria o gostinho de vitória para Potter, deixando-o apenas. Logo estava dizendo um firme "sim". Não pode deixar de notar o olhar de Harry rodando pela sala, em sinal de que não teria gostado da idéia de estar na mesma banda que o sonserino. A reação de Rony foi mais visível, que mudou sua cara de espanto para de raiva, levando uma cotovela de Hermione, censurando seus olhares nervosos ao loiro.

- Perfeito, imagino que devam estar se perguntando como vão fazer música para a banda. Bom, o fantasma de Abílio Burgs estará lecionando as aulas de música de vocês. Acredito que poucos alunos aqui saibam realmente tocar algum instrumento musical – foi feita uma pausa e a professora pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e começou a fazer anotações. - As aulas serão aos sábados. Ah, já estava me esquecendo, gostaria que o Senhor Weasley falasse com Gina Weasley a respeito, gostaria que ela participasse também, juntamente com a Srta. Chang. Bom, creio que seja isso, vocês precisam ir para as aulas. Aos grifinórios, pela noite irei para seu Salão Comunal, responder a qualquer dúvida, e ao Senhor Malfoy gostaria de saber se tem alguma duvida agora – olhou para Draco que fez sinal de negativo. - Com a Srta. Chang conversarei em breve. Agora, podem ir para suas demais aulas.

Os alunos saíram ainda confusos, Harry tentava ver o lado bom em participar de uma banda dentro da escola, Rony, apavorado, Hermione, tranqüila com a idéia de estar em algo tão inovador e Draco, deixando Harry infeliz com sua presença, já estava satisfeito.

Aqueles dias pareceram os mais chatos possíveis, Draco, Gina, Harry, Cho, Hermione e Rony, se encontravam todos os sábados pela manhã e ficavam até o fim da tarde estudando. Minerva disse que assim que se sentissem prontos, poderiam fazer uma apresentação e Harry se sentia melhor dessa forma, sem Minerva ou nem mesmo Abílio Burgs pressionando-os, acreditava que desse jeito fariam algo bom para uma apresentação.

Os outros alunos não ficaram sabendo que em breve existiria uma banda dentro de Hogwarts por pedido da própria Profª. McGonagall que, segundo ela, gostaria de fazer uma surpresa aos estudantes.

- Senhor Potter, aumente sua voz quando cantar, certo? – pediu o fantasma de Abílio Burgs.

- Posso tentar.

- Pode tentar, era de se imaginar – zombou Draco dando um riso abafado, mas deixando claro que estava caçoando do grifinório. - Escute, porque não posso apenas eu, Draco Malfoy, cantar sozinho nessa banda?

- Simplesmente porque sua voz sozinha não é muito agradável, Senhor Malfoy – disse o fantasma, terminando o assunto. – E por falar em voz não agradável, acredito que se a Srta. Chang tivesse um pouco mais de boa vontade, os vocais de vocês estariam perfeitos.

Cho ficou magoada, mas preferiu continuar treinando sua voz, não desapontaria a professora, pela qual tinha grande admiração. Portanto não seriam as grosserias de um fantasma que iriam abalar sua determinação.

Hermione mostrava-se muito interessada em aprender a tocar instrumentos, era algo novo para ela e os demais. Gina estava animadíssima, todos os sábados era a primeira da Grifinória a acordar, e praticamente arrastava os outros alunos para a sala de aula que usavam.

Draco estava infeliz, mas mantinha aquela pose aristocrática de seu pai Lucius, assim, ninguém saberia que para ele era difícil cantar. Aliás, ele ficou sabendo pelo próprio Draco a respeito da banda. Óbvio que Lucius foi do contra, mas não se manifestou, nem mesmo Draco sabia o porque, porém a vontade de humilhar Harry na frente de seus amigos durante os ensaios era grande, e por isso não questionou a falta de opinião do pai.

Muitas semanas se passaram desde aquela primeira reunião com a professora e o início das aulas de música e o fantasma de Abílio já estava até muito satisfeito com os ensaios e aconselhou a banda a já ter uma primeira apresentação. Minerva estaria plenamente de acordo, e já não havia mais motivos para Harry, que a contra-gosto de Draco, tornou-se o principal integrante (aquele que dá entrevistas, aquele que fala por todos) aquele que "_é um perfeito babaca_" - segundo o próprio Harry dissera para Rony e Hermione.

- Harry, não é um babaca aquele que "lidera" o grupo. É apenas o "porta-voz" do mesmo – comentava Hermione.

- Mas eu não quero, Mione.

- Harry, poderia saber o porquê?

Rony olhou com curiosidade para Harry que abaixou a cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro, procurando palavras para dizer o que sentia aos amigos.

- Escuta. Eu não quero isso pra mim, não sei porque aceitei, mas acho que a Profª. McGonagall está orgulhosa de nós. Por isso não tenho coragem de dizer isso a ela. O fato é que quando a escola ficar sabendo que existe uma banda e que eu sou o tal "porta-voz" que a Mione citou, eu vou ser chamado, novamente, de um garoto que só quer aparecer e que só está nisso porque é o tal "Menino-que-sobreviveu".

- Oh – Hermione soltou um longo suspiro de entendimento e Rony ficou olhando para Harry incrédulo.

- Não tínhamos visto por esse lado cara – disse Ronald, tentando consolar o amigo.

- É. Acho que agora vocês entendem o que eu penso a respeito.

- Escuta Harry, podemos falar com Minerva – Rony estava tentando alegrar o amigo.

- Não! Eu não quero isso. Imagina só, McGonagall vai ficar desapontada, fora que seria lugar vago pro Malfoy ficar, e então ele não iria levantar muito nossa "moral" pela escola.

- Bem, isso é verdade – terminou o ruivo.

- Harry, não nos importamos com popularidade e você mais do que ninguém sabe disso – disse Hermione consolando o amigo.

- É verdade, mas eu não vou desistir disso tão fácil.Her

- Assim que se fala meu amigão – Rony acabara de dar três fortes "tapinhas" nas costas, que fizeram Harry inclinar visivelmente o corpo para frente.

Alguns minutos depois, a diretora da Grifinória entrou apressadamente, desviando dos alunos e chegando em Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Garotos. Será que poderiam me acompanhar?

- Mas e a Mione professora? – perguntou Rony, já sabendo que o assunto era sobre a banda.

- Quando ela disse garotos, incluía-me também. – falou Hermione olhando para o teto, tentando não acreditar na verdadeira idiotice dita pelo amigo

- Mas, você é uma menina, **menina** é o mesmo que **garota**, não é?

- Oh, Senhor Weasley, menos por favor. Sigam-me! – ordenou a velha bruxa desviando de mais alunos.

Os **garotos** cruzaram o salão comunal. Subiram alguns lances de escadas em direção a sala de ensaios do fantasma de Abílio Burgs. Ao chegarem, Draco, Cho e Gina já estavam sentados em uma grande mesa colocada no centro da sala.

- Ah, cara Profª. McGonagall. Pensei que não viesse mais! – o fantasma flutuava em direção a ela, que amarrou a cara em sinal de que ficou ofendida.

- Ah claro! Eu não posso simplesmente "voar", assim como alguém por aqui. Acredito que o senhor ainda não percebeu que sou uma bruxa já de idade avançada.

O fantasma não quis ter sido grosseiro, não gostaria de magoar nenhuma dama novamente, e Minerva McGonagall era uma dama, e muito respeitada pela escola, porém Abílio não era muito o que se pode dizer de cavalheiro. Foi professor em Hogwarts, alguns séculos após a sua fundação e casou-se com uma professora também, ambos abandonaram suas profissões e foram morar em Hogsmeade. Na época era um jovem galanteador e não soube ser fiel a esposa, que em uma crise de loucura após ver seu marido com outra, o matou e foi para Azkaban, onde morreu alguns anos depois. Os escândalos da morte de Abílio Burgs e da prisão de sua esposa foram motivos de fofocas durante meses pela sociedade bruxa.

- Oh, desculpe-me, não quis ser grosseiro com a senhora.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Por favor, sentem-se! – Minerva mostrava-se apressada.

Harry, Hermione e Rony sentaram-se o mais longe possível de Malfoy, que observava com atenção os pássaros voando através da janela, tentando mostrar que tudo aquilo estava um verdadeiro tédio. Gina aproximou-se de Rony, e Cho mostrou um grande sorriso a Harry, que fez o mesmo, porém muito mais timidamente do que a garota.

- Bom, creio que devo ser direta. Os senhores já estudaram muito e acredito que já podem se apresentar – concluiu a professora de Transfiguração encarando os olhos dos mais jovens.

Ronald Weasley sentiu seu sangue correr gelado pelas veias. Não seria fácil fazer esse mesmo sangue esquentar novamente, olhou de maneira apavorada para Harry, que pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas foi cortado subitamente por Draco.

- Pois é professora, eu também acredito que já estamos prontos!

Minerva abriu um largo sorriso e olhou animada para os demais alunos que não fizeram questão de irem contra, então a professora puxou um velho pergaminho e fez uma anotação.

- Tudo bem, a primeira apresentação de vocês será no dia das bruxas.

Harry pensou consigo mesmo "É, vai ser um verdadeiro espanto" e baixou a cabeça. Draco olhou para a cena imaginando que Harry desistiria no máximo, até uma semana antes da apresentação.

------------------

**Nota do Autor: **Oi pessoal. Bom, eu tinha prometido postar até sexta-feira esse capítulo dependendo do número de reviews. E foram **NOVE**. Fiquei muito feliz em ver que vocês estavam ansiosos pelo 2° capítulo. Então aqui está ele.

Eu espero que tenham gostado. Resolvi começar a fazer uma "volta no tempo" dentro da história da banda, talvez ele dure mais dois ou três capítulos. Okei?

Voltando a falar das reviews... Eu sei que às vezes para algumas pessoas é um pouco difícil ter tempo para ler uma fanfic, mais difícil ainda ter tempo para escrever uma review dizendo o que achou. Então muito obrigado mesmo ao pessoal que enviou seu recado.

Respostas das reviews por e-mail: Dree, Veleth e Renan. Todas as reviews foram respondidas. As deixadas por usuários do site foram respondidas pelo **reply**.

Se você não sabe como mandar a sua review, é fácil. É só clicar em **_Go_**, correspondente à "**_Submit Review_**" no final dessa página e mandar seu recado. Deixa e-mail, ou alguma forma para que eu possa responder. Ok?

------------------

No próximo capítulo em** The Hog's Band.**

Harry estava descendo as escadas com os olhos fixos em seus pés, distraidamente sem notar o mundo ao seu redor, quando, não soube explicar como, trombou em alguém que estava parado no primeiro degrau. Os dois caíram e Harry ficou em cima da pessoa. Sentiu-se corar violentamente quando viu quem era: uma menina de olhos brilhantes estava olhando dentro dos seus, um pouco assustada, mas feliz quando viu um par de olhos verdes olhar em seus olhos negros.

- Oh Cho! Desculpe-me, é que, eu, é, eu estava tão... – Harry continuaria gaguejando até a menina colocar-lhe seu dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.

- Não precisa dizer nada – respondeu enquanto fechava os olhos lentamente.

Harry sentiu como se milhões de borboletas tentassem sair de seu estômago e não sabia o que fazer. Fechou os olhos também e inclinou-se sobre a menina.

------------------

É isso aí turma, até a próxima.


	3. Hog's Band

**Título: **The Hog's Band.  
**Autor: **Marcos Malfoy  
**Betagem: **Amy Lupin

**Nota do Autor: **Como eu ainda não li HalfBlood Prince, imaginei que a história pode se passar em qualquer momento da história. Mas imagine que se passa em um momento de paz por Hogwarts, evitarei fazer citações a momentos da história original.

Todos os personagens que aparecem nessa fanfic são de exclusidade da tia J.K Rowling e de todos aqueles ricos e poderosos. Eu sou apenas um jovem escritor que está usando-os para divertir alguns leitores de fics.

**Lembre-se: **Plágio é crime.

**- Capítulo 3 –**

**Hog's Band.**

- Senhor Potter, será que existe alguma aula minha em que o senhor realmente esteja prestando atenção? – perguntou um certo professor de cabelos sebosos e nariz pontudo com tamanha ironia que fez Harry se envergonhar. – Creio eu que não. Cinco pontos serão retirados de sua casa. E espero que isso não volte a acontecer, o que realmente acho difícil – terminou o professor de Poções, virando-se novamente ao quadro negro.

- Harry, tente demonstrar mais atenção quando estiver em alguma aula – bufou Simas Finnigan , devido à perda dos pontos.

A competição entre as casas estava muito difícil, Sonserina e Grifinória estavam quase empatadas, seguidas pela Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, fazendo com que o espírito competitivo aumentasse muito e a rivalidade entre as casas se tornasse tão assustador que foram separadas as aulas juntas com as outras casas.

- Desculpe, mas não consigo pensar em outra coisa.

- É alguma garota? – perguntou o menino.

- Antes fosse Simas. Antes fosse.

Talvez o professor de poções fosse a pessoa pela qual Harry mais sentia ódio, seguido talvez por Draco Malfoy, mas não tinha uma diferença tão grande, talvez um empate, assim como Grifinória e Sonserina pela Taça das Casas. O que acontecia era que Harry estava ansioso pelo Dia das Bruxas. Mas ele não estava esperando por esse dia. Ele simplesmente queria que ele não chegasse, e faltavam apenas duas semanas para a festa.

Do outro lado do castelo uma menina de cabelos negros estava pensando em como poderia ter sido tão burra a ponto de ter aceitado um convite de tocar em uma banda escolar. Não que Cho Chang não quisesse, é claro que seria ótimo, era algo novo e muito interessante. Além do que, se Minerva McGonagall a escolheu, era porque tinha um voto de confiança na garota, e não, ela não desistiria apenas por estar ansiosa de se mostrar perante uma escola toda como cantora ao lado de Harry e Draco. Aliás, Harry já tem muitas experiências de aparecer em público, e isso a fazia se sentir mais confortada, nem ela sabia ao certo o porque, talvez porque quando Cho ouvia duas simples palavras: Harry Potter, seu coração acelerava freneticamente de tal maneira que ela não entendia o que sentia pelo garoto. Mas saber que ele estaria cantando ao seu lado era algo que a deixava menos nervosa. Olhou para o relógio de pulso que mostrou que estava na hora de ir para o almoço para depois continuar as aulas.

Harry estava descendo as escadas com os olhos fixos em seus pés, distraidamente sem notar o mundo ao seu redor, quando, não soube explicar como, trombou em alguém que estava parado no primeiro degrau. Os dois caíram e Harry ficou em cima da pessoa. Sentiu-se corar violentamente quando viu quem era: uma menina de olhos brilhantes estava olhando dentro dos seus, um pouco assustada, mas feliz quando viu um par de olhos verdes olhar em seus olhos negros.

- Oh Cho! Desculpe-me, é que... Eu, é, eu estava tão... – Harry continuaria gaguejando até a menina colocar-lhe o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.

- Não precisa dizer nada Harry. – respondeu enquanto fechava os olhos lentamente.

Harry sentiu como se milhões de borboletas tentassem sair de seu estômago, sua boca ficou seca e o moreno não sabia o que fazer. Fechou os olhos também e inclinou-se sobre a menina. Até que uma voz histérica que Harry interpretou como a de Minerva McGonagall quebrou aquele momento tão mágico entre os dois, que abriram os olhos em espanto.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Por Merlin! Vamos! Todos para o Salão. Já!

Harry levantou-se num pulo e ajeitou a camisa que tinha ficado amarrotada e ajudou a Cho a se levantar também. Cho deu um soluço, talvez em sinal de vergonha e saiu a passos largos para dentro do Salão e foi rapidamente sentar-se à mesa da Corvinal. Harry fez o mesmo, encontrando Hermione com um livro sobre o colo enquanto servia-se. Ao seu lado, Rony, que estava conversando animadamente sobre quadribol com Neville. E do lado de Rony e Neville, os gêmeos, que lutavam pelo último pedaço de bolo de frutas, Harry sentou-se e o pegou sem ter percebido que os gêmeos brigavam por ele.

- Hey! Esse pedaço era meu – Jorge falou indignado.

- Não meu caro, esse pedaço é meu! – respondeu Fred olhando de cara amarrada para o irmão.

- Não mesmo! Harry acabou de chegar e ainda não comeu bolo, vocês dois já comeram até demais. – Hermione olhava friamente para os dois irmãos que desistiram de continuar a briga.

- Eita mulher, você fala igual a nossa mãe. – Jorge ria enquanto zombava da garota.

- Pois é Jorge, se tivesse cabelo ruivo e fosse um pouco mais gordinha, com certeza não a reconheceria. – completou Fred.

Hermione simplesmente virou os olhos para Rony, como se quisesse que ele a defendesse, mas para a surpresa da menina, Rony estava rindo das palhaçadas dos irmãos, assim como o restante da mesa. Hermione virou-se para Harry, tentando ignorar a piada, e viu que ele estava muito distraído. Para Harry, o que tinha acabado de acontecer nas escadas foi uma situação extremamente confusa, como seria encontrar novamente com Cho? Será que ela ficou nervosa com ele porque ele tentou beijá-la? Mas, então por que ela fechou os olhos e disse que não foi nada enquanto fechava seus lábios com o dedo. O grifinório pensou que aquilo fosse um sinal de que ela queria ser beijada. Definitivamente, aquilo era estranho.

- Harry! Eu estou falando com você! – Hermione teve que gritar para que o garoto acordasse de seus sonhos.

- Oh Mione, desculpe. O que você estava falando?

- Harry, eu estava simplesmente falando que McGonagall me pediu **aquela **listinha para o dia das bruxas.

- Oh não.

- Oh sim Harry. E essa obrigação é sua. E de você sabe quem mais também. – falava se referindo a Draco Malfoy

- É por isso mesmo que falei "Oh não!".

- Ora Harry, não é tão ruim assim, é só escolher e acabou – a garota tentava falar em códigos para que mais ninguém da mesa entendesse do que se tratava.

- É. Mas eu quero só ver como isso vai terminar.

Já estava anoitecendo e os ensaios da banda já tinham acabado, todos foram embora exceto Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter, que ficaram na sala de Abílio Burgs escolhendo músicas que fariam parte do primeiro show. Minerva deu autorização para que os dois ficassem na sala até, no máximo, nove horas da noite, e depois irem de volta aos seus dormitórios.

- Vamos logo Potter, ao contrário de você eu tenho mais o que fazer a noite.

- E o que seria **Draco**?

- Espera aí. Quando eu lhe dei a liberdade de me chamar pelo primeiro nome?

- Oh sim! Desculpe-me, eu sou tão infantil que me esqueci disso. Pois bem, e o que seria **Malfoy**? Sim, porque ninguém tem compromissos às sete horas da noite. Ou tem?

- Não é da sua conta o que eu faço, seu, cabeça rachada.

Harry soltou um longo suspiro, acreditando que aquilo ia ser mais tedioso do que esperava.

- Então, eu voto nessas três músicas. – Harry apontava com o dedo para um pergaminho escrito com a letra caprichada de Draco.

- Jamais! Será que a celebridade de Hogwarts ainda não entendeu que isso é um show?

- Malfoy, não é **nosso** show. O show é dentro do baile, Minerva deixou claro que não iríamos tocar durante a festa toda, que iria ter mais atrações durante a festa.

- Potter, cale-se! Eu quero essas cinco. – pegou uma pena e marcava com pequenos "x" ao lado do nome de cada música que via que sua voz aparecia mais que a de Harry e Cho.

- Cale-se você Malfoy, eu já disse, não são cinco, nem seis, nem sete, são no máximo quatro canções – Harry ficou nervoso com a ordem de Malfoy e pensava seriamente em sair andando e largar tudo para Draco fazer, mas se fizesse isso o show seria um desastre. – Escuta aqui **Draco**, se pensa que eu não reparei que você escolheu as sete músicas que sua voz mais aparece, está muito enganado. Se quer aparecer, coloque um peixe no traseiro e saia por aí gritando que é uma sereia. Agora se me dá licença, creio que as três músicas já foram escolhidas. Boa noite!

Harry levantou da cadeira para pegar o pergaminho com a lista das músicas quando uma mão fechada veio em sua direção. Sentiu um líquido escorrer algo pelo nariz que tinha um gosto estranho, quando viu uma gota caindo em sua camisa, manchando o tecido de vermelho, olhou para Malfoy.

- Não ouse nunca mais dizer algo assim para mim, seu infeliz! – Draco tentava esconder a dor que sentia na mão.

O punho fechado de Harry acertou com tudo o olho direito do loiro, que caiu para trás, Harry deu um chute forte nas costas no sonserino, depois limpou o nariz com a manga das vestes e saiu da sala.

- Espero que aprecie sua noite, meu "amigo". Bons sonhos.

Draco ficou no chão, gemendo de dor enquanto Harry saia pela porta em direção a Grifinória quando Nick-quase-sem-cabeça o encontrou. Ficou assustado quando viu o nariz do garoto sangrando e resolveu acompanhá-lo até a Grifinória.

- Harry, o que aconteceu?

- Nada Nick, só um momento em companhia do Malfoy – respondeu limpando novamente o nariz que continuava a sangrar.

- E você deu aquele gancho de direita que eu lhe contei uma vez? – Nick não podia deixar de perguntar a respeito de seu famoso gancho de direita, que contava vezes seguidas a Harry.

- Sim, foi bem no olho! – respondeu tentando forçar um sorriso ao lembrar de um fantasma socando o ar e dando explicações técnicas a uma criança do 2° ano.

Os dois foram conversando sobre várias coisas e o fantasma deixou Harry na frente do quadro da Mulher-Gorda, Nick acenou para Harry e atravessou uma parede. Quando Harry entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória, Minerva estava sentada confortavelmente em uma poltrona vermelha com um copo de suco de abóbora na mão esquerda, para Harry, ela estava esperando-o.

- Sr. Potter. Seu nariz está péssimo.

- Professora, o que faz aqui?

- O Sr. Malfoy foi até a enfermaria e contou a Madame Pomfrey, que me chamou e estou aqui para levá-lo para a enfermaria. Vamos!

- Mas professora eu estou bem.

- **Harry**, olhe para seu nariz, não tem condições de dormir assim. E depois ambos vão me explicar o que aconteceu. Será que vocês não podem ficar alguns minutos sequer juntos.

Harry virou-se novamente para o retrato da Mulher Gorda, mas dessa vez junto com a professora. Ao chegarem na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey, começou a cuidar dele. Draco estava na cama ao lado, mas já adormecido. Harry estava pensando no castigo que Minerva iria aplicar-lhes, mas isso não importava muito, o nariz realmente estava doendo. Puxa, Draco tinha um soco forte.

As duas semanas passaram voando, e a festa do dia das bruxas seria na noite seguinte. O "acidente" entre Harry e Draco já havia sido até resolvido, mas os dois estavam muito nervosos um com o outro, a ponto de Draco querer repetir o que fez com o nariz de Harry, e Harry ter se arrependido por não ter quebrado algumas costelas de Malfoy enquanto podia.

- Pois bem, o show será no baile de amanhã. Assim, como já sabem, não é um show exclusivo da banda, pois vão ter muitas atrações e seria um tanto desconfortável para mim como vice-diretora, ver que meus alunos não estariam se divertindo junto com seus amigos, serão duas ou três músicas, no máximo.

Ninguém se manifestou, em sinal de que concordavam com o raciocínio da professora. Minerva pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e olhou para Gina, Cho, Hermione, Rony, Harry e Draco e fez uma pergunta.

- Vocês já sabem qual o nome da banda?

- Professora, poderia ser **Hog's Band.** – disse Hermione.

- Hog's Band. Bom, se ninguém tiver algo contra. Alguém?

- Tão sugestivo – interrompeu Draco numa gargalhada – _Hog's Band_, o mesmo que _Banda de Hogwarts_. Ridículo!

- Tem alguma outra sugestão Sr. Malfoy? – disse Minerva, com olhos faiscando raiva.

- Não, por mim tanto faz. – realmente Draco não tinha idéia de algum nome melhor.

- Alguém discorda de Hog's Band? – ninguém se manifestou - Ok, então esse será o nome da banda – terminou a professora escrevendo Hog's Band no pergaminho.

------------------

**Nota do Autor: **E aí galera, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Deu um pouco de trabalho, mas aí está ele.

13 reviews! Eba! Bom saber que a galera que está lendo ta gostando.  
Reviews respondidas pelo reply do site para: **Mikage-sama** e **–Bem-te-vi-**.  
Reviews respondidas por e-mail ou MSN: Dree e Fernanda.  
Obrigado pelo carinho, e pela paciência para escrever alguma coisa para esse que vos escreve. P

Agora, falando sério. Eu ainda não comecei o capítulo quatro. O problema é que eu estou "sem tempo" para o computador, mas vou tentar escrever e postar até semana que vem, nada garantido. Espero que vocês me entendam. /  
Mas acredite, eu não vou abandonar The Hog's Band.

Eu também preciso da ajuda de vocês turma. Harry, Draco e Cho estão nos vocais, certo?  
E Rony, Hermione e Gina, o que vocês sugerem?

Ah, se alguém tiver sugestões de músicas para ir colocando na fic, eu aceito viu! Apesar que as músicas do quarto capítulo já estão mais ou menos acertadas...

**Resumindo:** Eu aceito sugestões. :P

------------------

Se você não sabe como mandar a sua review, é fácil. É só clicar em **_Go_**, correspondente à "**_Submit Review_**" no final dessa página e mandar seu recado. Deixa e-mail, ou alguma forma para que eu possa responder. Ok?

------------------

Bom, é isso.

Obrigado e até o próximo capítulo,  
Marcos Malfoy.


	4. Baile de Halloween

**Título: **The Hog's Band.  
**Autor: **Marcos Malfoy  
**Betagem: **Amy Lupin

**Nota do Autor: **Todos os personagens que aparecem nessa fanfic são de exclusidade da tia J.K Rowling e de todos aqueles ricos e poderosos. Eu sou apenas um jovem escritor que está usando-os para divertir alguns leitores de fics.

Infelizmente esse capítulo não foi betado. Perdoem algum erro.

**Lembre-se: **Plágio é crime.

**- Capítulo 4 –**

**O Baile de Halloween**

- Por Merlin, NÃO – um grito podia ser ouvido de longe.

Draco tinha acordado com duas olheiras gigantes no rosto, o que denunciaria aos demais sonserinos que, ele e Pansy tinham passado mais uma noite juntos. Eram o casal sensação da Sonserina.

Crable podia jurar que ouvia gritinhos histéricos bem baixos algumas noites. E todos esses gritinhos vinham da cama de dossel do loiro, apesar dos vários feitiços de privacidade que ele lançava para conter os berros de Pansy enquanto eles, bem, enquanto eles estavam lá.

"Nunca mais passo uma noite antes de alguma data importante com a Pansy!" – pensava enquanto procurava sua poção de barbear. – "Claro, e da próxima vez, um feitiço silenciador naquela imbecil seria uma ótima opção" – e tentava ignorar a forte dor de cabeça que estava sentindo.

Draco realmente estava mal-humorado. Primeiro, tinha duas olheiras no rosto, segundo, uma dor de cabeça terrível, e a única culpada era Pansy Parkinson. Mas, também Draco não poderia reclamar muito, Pansy e ele tiveram uma noite maravilhosa e pensando bem, aquelas olheiras valeram a pena. Mas, tinha uma terceira coisa que acabara de ser descoberta.

- Ahhhh não! Por que comigo?

Draco tinha acabado de localizar uma espinha grotesca na testa, isso já era demais, estava na hora de procurar ajuda. Vestiu uma calça preta, camisa e uma jaqueta de couro de dragão que tinha ganho de seu pai no Natal, um boné e saiu da Sonserina sem que ninguém percebesse. Atravessou o castelo a passos largos, de cabeça abaixada para que ninguém o reconhecesse. Mas não foi possível e algumas pessoas ficaram olhando, tentando descobrir quem era o homem por baixo de tantas roupas.

"Por Merlin, Draco, você também é uma anta! Como pode não ter pensado que uma jaqueta de couro dessas não ia chamar tanta atenção? É claro que iria! Esses mortos de fome jamais teriam dinheiro para comprar uma e, além disso, todos devem imaginar que é você. Afinal, apenas eu poderia usar uma jaqueta assim e ficar tão elegante".

Com esse pensamento, Draco acelerou ainda mais os passos em direção as masmorras do professor Snape. Duas batidas na porta, algo simples e formal.

- Senhor Malfoy? O que faz aqui num sábado de dia das bruxas?

O professor realmente estava espantado com a aparição do menino. Com a cabeça ainda baixa, Draco pediu permissão para entrar, o professor deixou e só assim Draco tirou o boné e levantou o rosto.

- Eu acho que isso responde a sua pergunta.

- Creio que ainda não entendi sua vinda Senhor Malfoy.

- Professor, olhe para isso. – o loiro apontava para a testa com um drama enorme, mostrando ao homem sua espinha e suas olheiras.

- Senhor Malfoy, acredito que isso seja uma coisa natural de alguém que tenha sua idade.

- Jamais professor, onde já se viu, um Malfoy com uma espinha? Onde ficaria minha popularidade? Malfoys são perfeitos, sem acne, sem olheiras, sem nada. Uma pele delicada, graciosa e que muitas pessoas dariam um braço e uma perna para ter.

- Bem, Senhor Malfoy. Vamos dizer que sua popularidade pela escola não é tão discutível.

- Que seja, aquele imbecil do Potter é mais popular que eu apenas porque sobreviveu a... Ah que seja. O senhor teria algo que possa me ajudar com isso?

- Bem, eu tenho alguma coisa que faria isso sumir por alguns dias, mas depois o senhor deverá tratar.

- Pouco importa, poderia me dar?

- Sinceramente Senhor Malfoy, não entendo tamanha vaidade de vocês adolescentes, o senhor mal tem namorada para ter que se arrumar tanto.

- Não é questão de ter alguém ou não, o fato é que eu preciso arrumar isso urgentemente. Quais são as instruções?

- Tomar em dois goles e quinze minutos depois ela faz efeito. Dura aproximadamente três dias.

- Ok. Obrigado mesmo professor.

O sonserino saiu correndo em tamanha velocidade que o professor ficou até tonto. Snape fechou a porta bufando, Draco sempre foi assim tão _perfeitinho_ quando o assunto era aparência? Snape sabia que grande parte dos sonserinos eram vaidosos demais, isso era algo natural na Sonserina, mas a de Draco chegava a ser irritante. Será que ele estava interessado em alguma garota? Porque Snape estava pensando naquelas coisas? Draco era vaidoso e ponto final.

Harry estava de mal-humor também. Não, nenhuma espinha, olheira, ou qualquer outra coisa era o problema, o fato era a apresentação, seria naquela noite, tudo estava pronto, o café da manhã e almoço seriam servidos em um outro local, apenas para não atrapalhar os preparativos e a decoração para o Baile e isso assustava o grifinório. Como seria ter um salão inteiro decorado, pessoas espantadas com a notícia de uma banda na escola e ansiosas para vê-la se apresentar. Isso dava uma sensação estranha no estômago de Harry. Estranha até demais...

Harry correu para o banheiro, levantou a tampa do vaso sanitário, deixou a cabeça cair para frente e vomitaria até o fígado se conseguisse.

- Péssimo dia Harry?

- Horrível Rony! Nunca tinha me sentido assim.

Harry lavou a boca durante vários minutos até ter certeza que estava novamente limpa, e para ter certeza, escovou os dentes duas vezes. Aquilo era nojento. Saiu do banheiro e desceu as escadas com Rony, ambos sentaram-se no salão comunal, em poltronas próximas à janela, que Harry abriu para poder respirar um pouco.

- Cara, você definitivamente não está bem!

- E olha que só eu não tinha reparado?

- Olha, você está assim por causa da apre... – Rony viu que tinham algumas meninas vendo a conversa dos dois – Hey! Onde fica a privacidade numa conversa por aqui? – elas desviaram os olhares rapidamente, tentando fingir que Rony não estava falando com elas.

- É Ron! Eu acho que é sim. Você não está nervoso?

- Bom, acho que nervoso não é bem a palavra, eu estou com um pouco de medo, mas nada de mais.

- É. Talvez não seja tanto assim para se assustar mesmo.

- Pois é Harry. Não fica assim não cara, vai ser demais. Olha, seu papel é cantar, enquanto isso eu, Mione e Gina vamos cuidar do resto.

- Ah sim! Isso me tranqüiliza tanto.

- Pois deveria, nosso trabalho é o mais difícil.

- Eu discordo.

Depois disso, a conversa mudou para o Chudley Cannons, depois para as matérias que Rony estava com dificuldade, depois para garotas e ...

- Harry, você não está assim também por causa da Cho não é?

Houve um momento de silêncio e Harry abriu a boca para dizer que não, mas Rony era seu melhor amigo e sempre confiou nele, então não teria problemas em confessar o que estava passando.

- É, acho que vai ser estranho fazer isso tudo ao lado dela.

- Harry, tem mais alguma coisa que você queira me contar?

- Bom, tem. Naquele dia que Fred e Jorge estava brigando pelo último pedaço de bolo de frutas e que compararam a Mione com a sua mãe – Harry teve que esperar a crise de riso de Rony passar para poder continuar falando – antes de eu chegar eu trombei com a Cho na escada, e um beijo quase aconteceu.

- Peraí, você disse **quase**? Como assim cara?

- Minerva interrompeu bem na hora.

- Você está me zoando?

- Falando sério Rony, ela nos mandou para o Salão almoçar.

- Nossa, às vezes a professora Minerva é tão má. Que custava se esconder e esperar vocês dois acabarem?

- Pois é!

Gina e Hermione desceram as escadas do dormitório das meninas com três pergaminhos cada, Harry entendeu que eram cifras. Gina sorriu para eles em sinal de que sabia tudo. Hermione também sorriu, o que tranqüilizou Harry. Será que ele era o único que estava com tanto medo daquela noite?

Cho Chang estava pentenando os cabelos, pois já não tinha mais o que fazer na Corvinal, já tinha arrumado o quarto, o armário de roupas, e as separou por tons, das mais claras até as mais escuras. Também atualizou todos os deveres escolares, repassou anotações, re-escreveu três vezes a mesma redação de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, enviou corujas para todos seus familiares e amigos, estudou Poções. Definitivamente, isso se chamava ansiedade, Cho não podia deixar de imaginar como seria cantar ao lado de Harry na frente da escola, seria maravilhoso. Mas e se algo saísse errado? E se ela desafinasse.

"Por Merlin, como é difícil. Melhor sair um pouco daqui".

E assim, saiu em direção aos jardins de HogwartsHo, e o coração parou quando viu Harry ao lado de Gina. Os dois conversavam animadamente e Cho sentiu uma pontada no peito, dizendo que era hora de respirar novamente. Ergueu o rosto e tentou fingir que estava distraída olhando os pássaros que voavam pelos bosques.

- Oh! Cho. Venha cá!

"Como essa ruiva idiota ousa me chamar quando está desse jeito ao lado dele?".

- Oi Gina! E então, ansiosos?

Harry preferiria enterrar a cara num buraco a conversar com a menina. Onde raios Harry estava com a cabeça em passear com Gina? Agora Cho pensaria que ele estava saindo com ela. E o que ela pensaria dele?

"Por que a Cho está olhando pra mim? Eu sou um inútil mesmo, deveria ter ficado na cama hoje".– pensou Harry e falou olhando para os pés:

- Um pouco sabe, e você?

- O mesmo. Gina?

- Não. Acho que não precisamos ficar assim, é algo comum, as pessoas já nos viram antes, e não faz diferença nos ver sobre um palco.

- É talvez você tenha razão. – Cho considerou o pensamento da garota. Ela não tinha raiva de Gina, apenas estava nervosa por ela poder passar mais tempo com Harry do que ela.

- Cho, você tem alguma dúvida em relação às músicas? – Harry disse com grande esforço.

"Droga Harry, porque ser tão besta, é só uma garota. Olha nos olhos dela".

- Não, nenhuma. Aliás, acho que vamos nos sair muito bem!

- É eu espero.

"Ufa, preciso realmente agradece a Snape!" – Draco estava muito satisfeito com o que a poção fez, ele voltou a ser o que era antes. Agora sim, poderia largar aquele boné. E parar de andar pela Sonserina com a cabeça baixa, gritando com todos que passavam pelo seu caminho. Desceu até o salão comunal, onde encontrou Pansy que estava de pijama e com um livro...

"Pansy lendo algo não que não fosse obrigada por algum professor. Por Merlin, aquilo só podia ser um milagre".

Draco sentou-se ao lado da menina e deu um leve sopro na nuca dela, que deu um pulo da poltrona.

Draco arregalou os olhos de tal maneira que por mais um pouco eles poderiam cair de sua face. Pansy tentou esconder o livro de toda forma, mas Draco ordenou que ela entregasse-o pelo bem da vida sexual da menina. Quando Draco viu uma capa preta escrito "**Kama Sutra**" com letras douradas, ele perdeu a reação.

"Quer dizer que Pansy era daquele jeito graças aquele livro? Uhh!".

- Eu deveria ficar com isso Pansy.

- Mas por que?

- Porque eu prefiro que você aprenda as coisas sozinha. – terminou dando um sorrisinho para a garota que tremeu diante do olhar do loiro, e depois subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto. Pansy o seguiu tentando se segurar para não tirar as roupas do sonserino ali mesmo. Mas Draco fechou a porta do dormitório na cara da moça – Nem pensar Pansy. Hoje eu estou com uma **dor de cabeça** terrível!

Draco dava gargalhadas só de imaginar a cara que Pansy estaria fazendo, jogou o livro sobre a cama e olhou o relógio, estava perto da última reunião com McGonagall antes da festa do dia das bruxas, e a professora tinha pedido para eles já irem prontos para a apresentação. – "Então, o que vestir? Bem, deixa que eu penso nisso depois do banho" – abriu a banheira e tomou um longo banho enquanto repassava mentalmente e cantava as músicas que iriam ser apresentadas – " Hunf! 'Duas, no máximo três.' Porque McGonagall era tão burra a ponto de dizer que não seria um show exclusivo da banda. Por Merlin, aquilo era um show de apresentação perante a escola."

Ao sair do banho, Pansy estava deitada sobre sua cama, folheando o livro na maior tranqüilidade possível. Draco pensou seriamente em quebrar o nariz dela.

- Como você conse...?

- Alorromora, gatão. Não se importa não é mesmo? Aliás, eu ouvi você cantando umas músicas estranhas. O que é isso? Você está em alguma banda... O que você vai fazer Draco?

Pansy não entendia nada quando viu que Draco pegou a varinha e disse rápida e tranqüilamente "Obliviate". Pronto, Pansy esqueceu de tudo o que tinha feito naquele dia.

- Draco, o que eu, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- Infelizmente você dormiu o dia todo. Acordei agora também. Acho melhor você ir embora.

- Mas e esse livro, ele é meu.

- Você não podia estar tão bêbada não é, Pansy? Você trouxe esse livro pra cá.

- Ah, nossa. Nem me lembro. Acho que a bebida de ontem me fez mal. Bom, eu vou indo para meu quarto. Tchau meu gatão.

Ele fechou a porta rezando para que ninguém a encontrasse no meio do caminho. Problema superado, hora de escolher que roupa usar. Uma calça comum, uma camiseta e jaqueta jeans, a combinação perfeita, coisa casual e que sempre caí bem. Depois de vestir-se, foi arrumar os cabelos, nada de muito diferente, ele achava que o seu cabelo servia para qualquer situação, social, informal, enfim, o cabelo iria estar igual à sempre.

Harry estava procurando uma escova de cabelos, embora ele soubesse que não ia adiantar muita coisa, pelo menos poderia dizer que tentou arrumar os cabelos.

Rony estava procurando algo para vestir, e decidiu por uma calça escura e camiseta azul, coisa simples, tinha pego emprestado de Harry, afinal ele só tinha suéteres velhos que sua mãe mandava e, sinceramente não queria aparecer com um suéter vermelho com a inicial **R**, aparecendo mais que ele mesmo.

Harry estava pronto, calça jeans larga, camiseta preta, tentava domar os cabelos com gel, mas sem sucesso – "Ahh, as pessoas que gostem de mim pelo que eu sou, está tudo bem assim".

Hermione entrou no dormitório dos garotos, e ela estava linda! Com uma saia jeans, e um blusinha branca, que realçava as suas curvas. Nada vulgar, mas Rony ficou besta ao ver a menina que sempre usava roupas que escondia o corpo em ares de menina, vestida daquele jeito, como uma mulher.

- Rony! – Harry gritou para tentar fazer o ruivo acordar.

- Sim?

- Hermione está dizendo que estamos atrasados para a reunião.

- Ah sim! Vamos então.

- Aliás, Hermione, você está linda. – disse Harry.

- Obrigada! Vocês também, apesar de que as roupas estão um pouco maior que o tamanho real que vocês realmente deveriam usar. Mas estão perfeitos, vamos?

- Vamos. – responderam os dois em coro

Harry, Hermione e Rony esperaram por Gina para poderem se encontrar com Minerva McGonagall e finalmente irem para o Grande Salão, como seria o palco que eles se apresentariam? Com estaria Cho? E qual seria a reação das pessoas ao verem uma banda em Hogwarts – "Calma Harry! Calma!" – o coração batia freneticamente contra o peito e tudo que ele pensava era em ter calma, por que tudo iria dar certo. Estaria ao lado de Hermione, Rony e Gina, seus amigos, portanto tudo sairia bem.

Gina estava com uma calça preta justa e uma blusa verde-camuflada e jaqueta preta. Rony quase teve um treco ao ver Gina com aquela blusinha. Jamais, mas jamais a irmã dela se vestiria daquela maneira.

- Gina, vai trocar de roupa! – curto e grosso, como um irmão deveria falar quando estivesse irritado com a roupa que a irmã escolhia para se apresentar em uma banda de escola.

- Rony, larga de ser antiquado. Ela não está nua, nem muito menos vestida de forma vulgar.

- Acredite Rony, se Hermione disse isso. É porque realmente ela não está.

Rony soltou um suspiro em concordância, todos saíram e o castelo estava vazio. Todo mundo deveria estar no Grande Salão, na festa que em breve teria uma apresentação de banda. Os alunos seguiram até a sala de Minerva. Draco e Cho já estavam lá. Cho estava com um vestido oriental preto, Harry achou que ela estava linda, e pensou em porque ele usava roupas tão maiores que ele.

- Bom, meninos e meninas, daqui vocês irão direto para o show. Não há nada que eu possa dizer para vocês a não ser: **Boa sorte**!

E assim, Minerva McGonagall e eles rumaram em direção ao palco, que estava com as cortinas fechadas. Sim, todos estava com borboletas gigantes tentando sair da barriga, embora ninguém quisesse admitir nada. A música da festa parou, os alunos se acalmaram, as luzes ficaram escuras. Minerva apareceu na frente das cortinas, e nesse momento o Grande Salão estava em silêncio.

- Oh sim, acho que já posso falar. – a velha bruxa terminou e pegou um pergaminho pequeno – Bom, gostaria de conversar um pouquinho com todos. Vou contar um segredinho para vocês, a escola tem uma banda. – ouviu-se vários "Ohhh" depois que ela deu uma piscada com o olho direito e quando novamente o salão ficou quieto a professora voltou a falar – Bom, deixem que eles se apresentem. Com vocês: **The Hog's Band**.

Minerva se transformou em gata, correu para um canto onde os demais professores estavam. As luzes mudaram e lentamente as cortinas se abriram revelando seis jovens distribuídos pelo palco. Harry no centro, Draco à direita. Cho, com uma guitarra, ao lado esquerdo de Harry. Próximo ao fundo, Rony na bateria, à esquerda de Rony, Hermione no teclado e Gina, à direita com um baixo.

Todos se espantaram ao ver Harry e Draco, lado a lado, numa banda. Mas esses pensamentos foram cortados quando os primeiros sons começaram a sair.

**(Harry)**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

**(Draco)**

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

**(Harry e Draco)**

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

**(Cho)**

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

**(Harry e Draco)**

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_**(Solo – Hermione, Rony, Gina e Cho)**_

**(Harry e Draco)**

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

**(Harry, Draco e Cho)**

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Quando finalmente a música acabou, e todos os queixos que estavam no chão retornaram a seus devidos lugares, a escola inteira entrou em um mar de aplausos. Todos estavam boquiabertos com o que tinha acabado de acontecer, a música foi perfeita. Harry e Draco cantaram juntos sem que nenhum desastre tivesse acontecido. Aqueles instantes foram eternos e aquelas borboletas no estomago tinham morrido.

As luzes baixaram novamente e uma outra música começou. Os casais se formaram e rumaram em direção ao centro do Salão, começaram a dançar lentamente, alguns beijos, abraços, uma professora extremamente orgulhosa, e um velho professor de óculos meia-lua, encantado com seis alunos de sua escola fazendo algo tão bonito, começaram a conversar.

- Oh professora McGonagall, idéia genial essa sua de formar um grupo musical. Fantástica eu diria.

- Professor Dumbledore. Espero que esteja me dizendo isso do fundo de seu coração.

- Ah, e como não poderia dizer Minerva. Música é o remédio para a alma. E olhe, parece até que algumas rivalidades morrem no palco. E quem sabe isso não diminua entre todas as casas. Oh, essa Copa está nos deixando de cabelos em pé!

- Por certo imagino que sim professor.

- Sem querer ser chato ao mudar de assunto tão repentinamente, mas... Concederia-me o prazer dessa dança?

- Claro que sim professor.

- Ah sim, mas primeiro eu acho que vou pegar uma tortinha de limão.

Após Dumbledore comer a tão famosa tortinha de limão, ambos seguiram para onde os demais alunos estavam e começaram a dançar lentamente.

- Oh Minerva, que felicidade ver meus alunos tão contentes. – Dumbledore tentava ignorar os olhares que os alunos lançavam aos dois, e ás vezes, acenava para alguns.

Por mais bonito que era, foi muito estranho ver o Professor Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts e Minerva McGonagall, a vice-diretora e professora de Transfiguração dançando ao som de alunos cantando.

Quando a última música terminou, mais aplausos vieram, mostrando que a aceitação foi boa. Harry agradeceu, Draco e Cho fizeram o mesmo, todos da banda se retiraram e as cortinas foram fechadas.

- Gente, eu não acredito! Que show maravilhoso. Foi tudo perfeito, parabéns galera. – Hermione foi a última a entrar na sala de Abílio Burgs e estava encantada com o que tinha acabado de acontecer minutos antes.

Tudo ainda estava muito inédito, o show, as músicas, os aplausos, os olhares animados. Os jovens tiveram que sair correndo para a sala do fantasma, que flutuava de alegria em comemoração. Para Harry, a vontade de cantar em um palco novamente crescia a cada segundo que passava.

- Oh meus queridos! – a professora McGonagall tinha entrado logo em seguida, fechando a porta. – Parabéns mesmo, nunca fiquei tão emocionada como hoje. - A professora fazia questão de abraçar cada integrante e até mesmo Draco não escapou.

- Professora, quando vamos nos apresentar novamente? – Harry estava sentado com um copo de água na mão, a respiração ainda ofegante, nem mesmo ganhar da Sonserina no quadribol tinha um sabor tão doce.

- Eu ainda não sei, planejei tudo para hoje. E acho que seria melhor os senhores descansarem, sabemos que o processo de formação da banda foi cansativo, que tal se os senhores forem para a festa?

- É Rony, vamos! – o ruivo bufava por conta dos cutucões que Gina dava em seu braço.

- Eu concordo Gina. Vamos Harry, vai ser divertido. – Cho tinha acabado de levantar da cadeira e puxou Harry pelo braço até a porta, talvez Harry teria aceitado por ter ficado sem reação.

- Ah não Hermione, vamos! Sozinha aqui com esse retardado de cabelo aguado você não fica! – Rony fazia várias caretas, em sinal de que ficaria extremamente perturbado imaginando Hermione sozinha no mesmo lugar que Draco.

- Por mim pode levar. – Draco levantou-se e saiu em direção a porta, andando lentamente para a Sonserina.

- Divirtam-se! – aconselhou Abílio que cantarolava as músicas da apresentação animadamente.

No meio do caminho, Cho perguntou para Harry se ele se importava se eles não fossem para o Grande Salão, a justificativa dela foi de que eles seriam muito assediados. O menino concordou e assim eles foram para os jardins.

"Oh Merlin, esses jardins devem estar vazios".

- Rony, cadê o Harry?

- Eu não sei, porque?

- Nada, mas queria que todos nós estivéssemos reunidos.

- Ah entendo!

Todos dentro de Hogwarts sabiam que Rony era apaixonado por Hermione, mas ele mesmo não se dava conta disso, talvez Hermione também não. Talvez naquele momento, Ronald Weasley estivesse começando a perceber.

- E Gina? Onde está?

- Com Neville.

- O QUÊ?

- Calma Rony. Eles se gostam, deixa de bancar o coruja, eles estão juntos tem um tempinho, e só você não percebeu. Sabe Rony, acho que você deveria prestar mais atenção as coisas ao seu redor.

- É que você não sabe como é ter irmã mais nova, a gente sempre quer proteger e tudo mais. E você está me chamando de desligado?

- Deixa pra lá Ron. Fica calmo, Neville é um bom garoto e realmente gosta da Gina. Tente não ser tão paternal assim.

Alguns minutos de silêncio entre os dois, ambos estavam sentados, todos dançando uma música romântica Outros minutos de silêncio, olhares vagos, Rony tomou fôlego e um pouco de coragem.

- Hermione, você, quer ficar comigo?

Foi impossível saber o que ela estava pensando naquele momento, foi uma mistura de espanto, medo e felicidade. A boca da menina abriu, ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, que para Rony pareceram ser eternos, talvez se ela dissesse que não a amizade poderia se tornar diferente, não seria mais a mesma coisa, talvez tivesse sido melhor ter ficado quieto. Todos aqueles pensamentos insanos se calaram quando Hermione colocou suas mãos sobre a de Rony.

- Eu quero Rony.

Por incrível que pareça, Roald Weasley podia gritar para todo o mundo o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Mas, o que ele fez foi algo diferente, ele segurou as mãos da menina e fechou os olhos, Hermione entendeu, e fez o mesmo. Para Rony, ela tinha os lábios mais macios e delicados do mundo. Tudo era novo e estranho, aquele Salão já não existia mais, as pessoas já não importavam mais e o mundo era ele e Hermione, sentados em um banco aos beijos. Quando o ar faltou e a boca de Rony se separou da dela, eles não sabiam o que fazer e um outro pedido mais do que inesperado fez Hermione ficar sem reação:

- Quer dançar?

Eles foram ao centro do salão, as mãos de Rony ficaram na cintura dela e as mãos dela se colocaram sobre os ombros do rapaz, ela juntou a cabeça junto ao peito de Rony e ele beijou os cabelos da namorada. Sim, agora Hermione era sua namorada. Apesar que ele tinha pedido para _ficar com ela_ e não para _namorar com ela_. Mas, pensando melhor, naquele momento o que aquilo importava?

- Lindo esse lugar à noite não?

- É mesmo. – se bem que Harry Potter já conhecia bem aqueles jardins pela noite, perdera a conta de quantas vezes saia com Rony e Hermione usando a capa de invisibilidade até a cabanda de Hagrid.

- Harry, você cantou muito bem hoje.

- Ah, obrigado. Você também, aliás, hoje todos fizeram um ótimo trabalho.

- É verdade, além do que, pensei que o Draco ia fazer alguma coisa para te prejudicar.

- Sabe que eu também. Mas ele até se mostrou muito maduro hoje.

Um riso abafado saiu da boca de Cho, o grifinório olhou para o castelo, depois para os jardins e finalmente para Cho.

- Escuta, você se importa se entrarmos?

- Oh Harry, claro que não! Quer ir à algum lugar?

- Não, talvez eu queira ir dormir um pouco. Estou cansado.

- Bom, eu digo o mesmo. Não foi fácil tudo isso, as últimas semanas foram exaustivas. E eu acho que amanhã vou estar afônica. - Harry riu do drama da menina.

Talvez dizer para ela que ele queria dormir fosse uma péssima saída, mas era o melhor que poderia fazer para se livrar dela. Não que Cho Chang fosse uma má companhia, mas será que o que quase-aconteceu entre eles na escada poderia se repetir? Teria alguma professora para atrapalhar? Aquilo era confuso demais, mas tudo bem, ele iria dormir e na manhã seguinte tudo ficaria bem.

Cho o acompanhou até o retrato da Mulher-Gorda, ela se despediu dele com um beijo na bochecha e Harry corou. Ela tentou fingir que não reparou e foi embora. Harry entrou direto no chuveiro, tomou um longo banho, vestiu o pijama e foi para a cama. Cho fez o mesmo, despiu-se e entrou na banheira, como às vezes Harry Potter era estranho. Eles estavam na escada, Cho sentiu que ele iria beijá-la, mas a professora atrapalhou tudo. Isso não alterava o fato de que eles iriam se beijar, mas nos jardins foi tudo tão frio, e Harry estava tão tímido.

"Que noite confusa!"

Rony entrou suando frio no dormitório, Harry ainda acordado lendo um livro qualquer da biblioteca que pudesse distraí-lo, Rony sentou na beirada da cama de Harry, ele estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos ruivos.

- Você não vai acreditar.

Harry pausou a leitura colocando o livro lentamente no criado mudo e olhou para Rony com ares de que ele teria aprontado alguma.

- O que você fez dessa vez?

O queixo de Harry caiu quando Rony contou a novidade, a língua não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra e ele conseguiu voltar do choque.

- Pode falar tudo.

------------------

**Nota do Autor: **Olá para todos. Primeiramente, queria me desculpar, eu falei no primeiro capítulo que iria postar todas as sextas-feiras e tudo mais, mas infelizmente vou ter que deixar a data de atualizações incerta. Talvez sexta, sábado e domingo no máximo.

Bom, chega de deprê. Espero ter compensado, com certeza, até agora esse é o maior capítulo de The Hog's Band. Espero conseguir escrever capítulos cada vez maiores, por que o pessoal gosta.

Algumas reviews e o _reply _do site não quer me deixar responder. ¬¬'. Mas prometo tentar de alguma maneira.

Ah, se alguém tiver sugestões de músicas para ir colocando na fic, eu aceito viu!

------------------

Se você não sabe como mandar a sua review, é fácil. É só clicar em **_Go_**, correspondente à "**_Submit Review_**" no final dessa página e mandar seu recado. Deixa e-mail, ou alguma forma para que eu possa responder. Ok?

------------------

Obrigado e até o próximo capítulo,  
**Marcos Malfoy.**


	5. O Profeta Diário

**Título: **The Hog's Band.  
**Autor: **Marcos Malfoy.  
**Betagem: **Amy Lupin.

**Nota do Autor: **Todos os personagens que aparecem nessa fanfic são de exclusidade da J.K Rowling e de todos aqueles ricos e poderosos. Eu sou apenas um jovem escritor que está usando-os para divertir alguns leitores de fics.

**Lembre-se:** Plágio é crime.

**- Capítulo 5 –**

**Profeta Diário**

- Harry, por que raios todos estão olhando para nós?

- "Para nós" nada! Para você. A escola toda já está sabendo de você e da Hermione.

- Oh! - os olhos saltaram para frente com tamanho susto que Rony levou - Sério?

- Aham.

O caminho até a aula de Herbologia foi silencioso. Será que Hermione Granger já estava sabendo do que Harry acabara de lhe contar? O dia estava nublado, nuvens cinzas diziam que iria chover em pouco tempo.

A matéria estava atrasada e um tanto tediosa. Dentro da estufa da professora Sprout, vários alunos estavam muito cansados, com sono, alguns apoiavam a cabeça nas mãos, enquanto a professora ensinava as várias propriedades de várias plantas, todas muito feias e que cheiravam mal, o que fazia com que os alunos não adormecessem. Aquela ressaca pós-baile pegou todos os alunos da escola e infelizmente, todos teriam aula.

Antes de a aula começar, Rony encontrou com Hermione, foi tranqüilo, um beijo rápido para não chamar a atenção e um abraço forte, os dois estavam envergonhados. Não, a palavra não era vergonha. Mas era aquela sensação de "namoro" estava deixando os dois corados, Harry passou grande parte da aula fazendo gracinhas. Hermione não se importava, e Rony não queria ter que ir dar um soco na barriga de Harry.

- Ronald Weasley, preste atenção na aula!

- Mas Mione, eu estou com muito sono. E essa aula está um verdadeiro porre.

- Bom isso é verdade. Mas, tente se esforçar. Olhe só a animação da professora.

Harry esbugalhou os olhos, Rony se assustou e deixou a pena cair no chão. O que estava acontecendo naquele mundo? Hermione Granger dizer que alguma aula estava ruim era algo muito novo e algo muito estranho para eles ouvirem.

- Será isso tudo influência do Rony, Mione?

- Não. Mas é a pura verdade meninos, está muito enjoativa mesmo.

Após a aula de Herbologia, os alunos teriam um teste chato de Poções. Não seria nada complicado demais, porém por ser Poções e ser lecionada por Snape, precisava de muita, mas muita atenção. E para Harry e Rony que precisavam de mais que um milagre para passar na matéria, aquilo significava que seria extremamente exaustivo.

- E ainda vamos ter que encarar aquele imbecil grosseiro do Snape na próxima aula. – Rony quase chorava para não ter que ir até as frias masmorras do professor de cabelo seboso ter que fazer a maldita poção.

- É mesmo e eu não sei de nada para esse teste. Mione?

- Saber da matéria eu sei Harry, mas eu não vou poder passar cola, Snape disse que vai dar poções diferentes para cada aluno. Poções do começo do ano letivo até agora.

Rony apenas acenava com a cabeça enquanto eles iam as masmorras, os três andando junto com os demais alunos da Grifinória que estavam indo para aula que Harry resolveu batizar carinhosamente de tortura do Snape. Todos se sentaram, abriram cadernos e esperaram alguns minutos para a aula começar, a porta se abre e o professor Snape entra extremamente enfurecido. Muito enfurecido. Coisa que assustaria até mesmo Draco Malfoy e seus demais amiguinhos de verde.

- Não teremos teste hoje. - alguns alunos se entreolharam curiosos.

- Oh! Graças a Merlin. – Harry teve que segurar o amigo para que ele não se ajoelhasse no chão para agradecer.

- Mas. Eu darei um trabalho em duplas, ele poderá ser feito com alunos de outras casas também. Valerá 50 da nota final do trimestre, eu ainda não sei o tema, mas me divertirei muito imaginando um bem trabalhoso.

- Estava demorando.

- Alguma observação a mais, Senhor Weasley?

- Na, não, não professor.

- Cinco pontos serão retirados da Grifinória pela interrupção a minha aula. Agradeçam ao Senhor Weasley.

- Não liga não Rony.

- Obrigado Neville. Hey! Fiquei sabendo de você e da Gina, parabéns.

- Err, obrigado. E parabéns pelo seu namoro com Hermione.

O sussurro dos dois foi interrompido pelo olhar frio de Hermione que estava próxima suficiente para ouvir. Eles não estavam namorando, era verdade que ela queria namorar ele, mas se Rony pelo menos pedisse, quem sabe. Um papel dobrado chegou às mãos dela, um belo garrancho, mas que para Hermione era uma linda caligrafia de um certo ruivo envergonhado.

"Precisamos conversar Mione",

Com amor, Ron "".

- Creio que ainda não disse o motivo do cancelamento do teste. Aparentemente, algumas novas celebridades dentro desse castelo precisam dar algumas entrevistas, e como os testes seriam aplicados também nas demais casas, a escola optou por cancelar os testes do dia.

- Entrevista? Harry, ele disse entrevista?

- Hein?

- Harry, acorda! Ele falou entrevista!

- Oh! Rony olhe pelo lado bom, pelo menos não vai ter prova.

- Professor Snape, será que posso retirar alguns alunos de sua classe? - a aula foi interrompida quando Minerva McGonagall entrou dentro da sala.

- Mas é claro professora. - o tom do bruxo não poderia ter sido mais seco. Ser interrompido para permitir que alunos saíssem de sua aula para entrevistas, era o cúmulo antiprofissional.

- Ok, obrigada. Senhores Potter, Weasley e senhorita Granger rápido, arrumem seus materiais.

A banda daria uma entrevista para o Profeta Diário na sala de Abílio, a professora Minerva dava instruções de como seria e de como eles deveriam se portar. Rony entendeu como se a professora estivesse chamando os jovens de mal-educados.

Escadas e mais escadas, aquele caminho não acabava nunca, incrível como aquele castelo ainda tinha caminhos desconhecidos para Harry. Mesmo com a capa da invisibilidade e com o Mapa do Maroto em sua posse, jamais tinha visto aquelas escadarias que Minerva estava guiando, corredores e mais escadas, fantasmas e mais escadas, quadros e mais quadros que Harry olhava com curiosidade enquanto subia mais escadas. Finalmente os últimos degraus e enfim o conhecido corredor que terminaria na sala de música havia chegado. Todos entraram na sala e se uniram aos demais membros.

- Enfim o trio de ouro chegou. Pensei que não viessem, seria muito chato dar uma entrevista sem vocês. – Draco estava enfurecido com tamanho atraso.

"Paciência Rony, paciência" – infelizmente autocontrole não era o forte de Rony – Ah cale a boca Malfoy!

- Garotos, por favor! O que irá pensar a jornalista que veio até aqui para entrevistá-los?

Rony parou com seu chilique para analisar a mulher que iria passar uns minutos com a banda, Harry fez o mesmo. Uma jovem e encantadora dama de vestido curto rosa choque, longos cachos loiros com uma franja rente aos olhos castanhos, pele clara e delicada, traços definidos estava segurando uma pena e um caderno nas mãos, sobre a mesa uma pequena bolsa rosa claro.

- Será que vocês dois já pararam de babar? – Hermione controlava os braços e não esbofetear Harry e Rony. Já Cho tentava distrair a mente e não pegar a varinha e lançar algum feitiço que certamente acabaria com aquele cabelo nojento e sorriso tão perfeitinho.

- Olá, meu nome é Janeth Perabo, estagiária do Profeta Diário. Vim entrevistar vocês a respeito da banda.

- Pois bem! Acho que podemos começar, todos prontos? – ela olhou para cada um dos integrantes da banda, pegou a pena novamente e começou a escrever. – Como foi o processo de formação da banda?

- Bom, fomos chamados para uma reunião com a professora Minerva, que nos informou que a escola tinha um projeto de formação de banda. Segundo ela, nós seriamos bem sucedidos dentro dele, aceitamos e começamos a ensaiar aos sábados. O fantasma do professor Abílio Burgs nos ensinou como usar os instrumentos, ao Harry, Cho e Draco, a cantar. E foi mais ou menos isso.

- Como é seu nome queridinha?

- Hermione Granger.

- Quais os nomes de todos os integrantes?

- Eu sou a Hermione, aquele ali é o Harry Potter, ele é o Ronald Weasley, aquela é Gina Weasley, a irmã do Rony, ela é Cho Chang e aquele isolado ali no canto se chama Draco Malfoy.

- Oh minha nossa! – era bem óbvio que ela teria se espantado em saber que Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu cantava em uma banda. – Encantada em conhecer todos. Mas voltando, quais são os instrumentos que vocês tocam?

- Eu toco bateria. Cho toca guitarra e também é a vocal, Mione é quem fica no teclado, minha irmã Gina no baixo. Harry e Malfoy no vocal juntamente com a Cho.

- Já existe algum repertório de músicas?

- Sim, existem algumas músicas já prontas.

- E como elas são feitas?

- Grande parte é feita pelo próprio Abílio Burgs, ele é nosso compositor. Ele é fantástico sabe, ele diz o que acha que fica bom, nós passamos para o papel e assim elas vão sendo feitas. – Gina estava amando ser entrevistada e falava como uma celebridade do mundo musical. – Outras, nós mesmos escrevemos, às vezes vem inspiração para escrever, alguém escreve alguns versos, outro completa, depois vamos vendo como fica até estar pronta.

- Sei que vocês tiveram apenas uma apresentação, mas o que acharam de tudo?

- Foi perfeito – Harry tentava descrever exatamente o que sentiu e como foi o primeiro show. – Eu me senti muito bem, acho que todos nós. Estávamos preparados, e tudo foi maravilhoso, a aceitação foi boa, e as músicas bem selecionadas. Foram apenas três, mas acho que foram as melhores.

Janeth estava fascinada com a entrevista que estava acontecendo, ela ainda era estagiária, mas acreditava que se a Hog's Band fizesse sucesso, quem sabe uma promoção não viria. Seria muito bom ser promovida logo na sua primeira matéria.

- Draco, para você, o que é ser famoso?

- Nada demais. Você deveria perguntar isso para o cabeça-rachada ali do canto.

- Er, Harry?

- Bom, eu não gosto de ser famoso. Digo, é muito chato ser famoso apenas porque sobreviveu a algo e não por que faz algo. Você consegue me entender?

- Perfeitamente.

- Infelizmente não pude ver a apresentação, mas andei conversando com alunos e outros professores, todos eles elogiaram muito o trabalho de vocês. Professora McGonagall existiria a possibilidade da banda sair da escola e, por exemplo, entrar no mercado fonográfico?

- Eu acredito que isso seria ótimo, mas eu temo que o rendimento escolar dos alunos diminua. Eu precisaria conversar com os responsáveis pelos integrantes. Já pensei nisso, seria maravilhoso. Mas temos que ver o que os responsáveis achariam.

- Perfeito. Para vocês alunos, como é o dia a dia?

Draco achou aquela pergunta idiota, Harry não entendeu, Hermione preferiu ficar calada, Rony não iria falar por que estava babando no decote da jornalista, Gina estava distraída e Cho resolveu começar.

- É comum. Todo o dia da semana tem aula, os calendários semanais são feitos de acordo com as casas. Eu sou da Corvinal, então minha rotina de aulas acaba sendo diferente das dos demais. Aos fins de semana, alguns têm quadribol para praticar, outros preferem passar o dia estudando na biblioteca, muitos passeam pelos bosques, jardins ou qualquer outra coisa. Nós vamos para a sala de música ter aulas com Abílio aos sábados, ele leciona perfeitamente bem, o que não torna chato fazer música.

- Podem me falar mais a respeito de Abílio, Rony?

Rony entrou em choque, será que ela percebeu para onde o ruivo estava olhando? Bochechas coradas, pensando no que responder. Que vergonha! Será que Hermione tinha reparado?

- O Abílio é incrível como professor de música. Ensinou em Hogwarts e morreu faz muito tempo. Então ele ficou aqui pelo castelo mesmo, não sei fazendo o que, porque nunca tive curiosidade de perguntar e só fui apresentado a ele justamente por causa da banda. Ele é como um pai para a Hog's Band, sabe tudo de música, compõe muito bem. É severo quando necessário, mas na grande parte do tempo é brincalhão o que nos faz gostar de aprender música.

- Eu sei que tudo ainda é muito recente, mas vocês têm alguma idéia de como vai ser daqui para frente?

- Eu – Hermione – pretendo continuar estudando, música é incrível e eu gostei de me aventurar por essa área, mas estudo é fundamental, não dá para viver de música a vida toda.

- Eu pretenderia continuar na banda, acho que ela deve durar muito tempo – Gina – Seria incrível ser famosa fazendo música, deve ser o máximo ter que viajar o mundo, dar autógrafos e tudo mais. Sei que posso estar viajando na maionese, mas pretendo continuar.

- Por mim tanto faz. – Draco estava **tão** animado para a entrevista.

- Eu gostei e não vejo a hora das próximas apresentações, espero continuar na banda também. Cantar é algo maravilhoso e faz bem. – Harry estava empolgado para continuar.

- Olhe, muito obrigado, acho que é só. Não dará uma primeira página, ainda. Mas sairá no caderno adolescente ou de música, algo assim. Espero que leiam e que possamos manter contato. – a dama levantou-se graciosamente, e andou em direção a professora McGonagall – Professora, muito obrigada pelo tempo cedido, foi um prazer conhecê-la! Agora preciso ir, posso usar sua lareira?

- Oh claro! Espero que venha mais vezes, e quem sabe num próximo show, não se incomodaria em ir assistir.

- Claro que irei, me deixe informada. – Janeth acompanhou a professora até sua sala, despendindo-se dos demais.

Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina caminharam até a Grifinória tranqüilamente, Draco queria ir até a Sonserina (teria que começar a tratar aquela acne e aquela olheira, que por volta das instruções do professor Snape, iria começar a nascer), mas teria aula do Flitwick, feitiços.

"Que se dane! Eu vou cabular".– E assim foi seguindo até o dormitório, sorte dele aquela espinha não ter surgido novamente durante a entrevista, seria hilário, sim, Draco teve que admitir que seria algo muito cômico, mas ele não iria dar risada, falaria milhares de ironias, zombando da pobreza dos Weasleys, de Hermione não ter sangue de bruxos, da morte dos pais de Harry e dele ter um psicopata querendo matá-lo desde então. Não psicopata para os malditos grifinórios, para ele, era Lord das Trevas. De Cho, do que valia a pena zombar de uma menina igual a Cho?

Draco chegou, tudo vazio, estaria sozinho dentro da Sonserina. Maravilha! Chovia lá fora e ele pensou em um banho quente, dessa vez Pansy não estaria para encher a paciência. Se não fosse tão bem de, bem, pensando melhor, era melhor esquecer de Pansy. O que fazer depois do banho? Ah sim, tratar aquela maldita acne e dormir um pouco para tentar aliviar aquelas olheiras. E se alguém descobrisse que ele estava cabulando aula, fda-se!

E assim foi, Draco saiu do banho e foi olhar-se no espelho, que estava embaçado devido o vapor da água, nada que um feitiço simples não resolvesse, ficou olhando a testa, estava começando a ficar avermelhada, logo nasceria novamente. Será que Snape não teria alguma poção que curasse e elas nunca mais voltariam? Se não existisse, Draco se esforçaria para criar uma. Melhor ver isso depois do sono mesmo, ele pegou uma poção cicatrizante e aplicou na testa, esperando que aquela inflamação sumisse e foi dormir.

-------------------

Cho saiu da sala em direção ao Salão Comunal, talvez chegasse a tempo para o fim do almoço e retornar as aulas, a chuva estava piorando e às vezes o som de trovões era tão alto que não se podia ouvir mais nada além daquele ruído alto e que Cho achava assustador. Na porta do Grande Salão, alguém gritou por ela.

- Cho, venha cá!

- Oh Hermione, pensei que vocês tivessem ido para a Grifinória.

- Nós fomos, mas foi para pegar alguns livros para a aula do Binns. Gina ficou por lá, aparentemente vai matar aula. – Hermione olhou para Rony, que entendeu que ela queria saber o porque ele deixou que Gina fizesse aquilo. Depois, Hermione olhou para dentro do Grande Salão em direção a mesa da Corvinal. – Er, Cho, você vai almoçar sozinha?

- Eu, não, eu não!

- A mesa da Corvinal está vazia. Vamos, almoça com a gente?

- Eu não sei Hermione, é que...

- É que nada, vamos, você vai ter a honra de almoçar com os grifinórios, não precisa se preocupar, você não vai almoçar com os sonserinos. – Cho acompanhou Hermione numa risada alta.

Rony estava preocupado, Harry deveria estar chegando e quando descobrisse Cho sentada na mesa teria uma reação não muito agradável. Ele tinha ficado para trás quando esqueceu de que tinha que trocar de camisa devido a uma mancha arroxeada causada por umas das nojentas e fedidas plantas da professora de Herbologia. Rony ficou esperando o amigo que chegou alguns minutos depois, ele vinha descendo as escadas rapidamente para não perder o almoço quando Rony o parou.

- Harry, espera. Cho foi almoçar com a gente.

- Hein?

- É, Mione a chamou aqui mesmo na porta. Eu não pude evitar.

- Não, tudo bem! Eu estou bem?

- Com certeza. Vaidoso a essa altura do campeonato é amigo?

- Não Harry, é que essa camiseta não é gigante.

Para os demais, Harry era estranho por usar roupas tão largas, mas o problema era que ninguém sabia o por que. Grande parte das roupas que Harry usava eram de seu primo Duda e para ele eram confortáveis e não ficavam apertadas ou do tamanho exato para ele. Mas quando foi a primeira apresentação, quando viu Cho tão linda, pensou bem o porque usava roupas tão folgadas.

Os dois entraram e rumaram direto para a mesa da Grifinória. Para Harry aquilo seria maravilhoso, Rony por estar com Hermione obviamente sentaria do lado dela, e Harry sentaria com Cho.

- Oi Cho! Que bom que veio almoçar conosco. – "Por Merlin, Deus, o que for Harry, não gagueje".

- Oi, vocês se importam se ficar aqui?

- Claro que não. A sua mesa está tão vazia que chega a ser depressivo. – "Isso mesmo Harry, você está na mesa da Grifinória, seu _habitat natural_, oh Merlin, eu devo ser um doente mental".

- É, é tão triste ficar sozinha! – "Harry, por favor, entenda essa maldita indireta".

- É, é triste ficar sozinho. – "Anda Cho, entenda!".

Rony estava quase vomitando em cima da mesa com tamanha melação que aquele papo estava. Hermione cutucou a barriga dele para que ele parasse de fazer caretas. Hermione se deu conta que Harry estava para Cho e Cho estava para Harry, como em alguma equação de Aritmancia, então...

- Rony, você não disse que queria conversar comigo querido?

- É, sim! Mas, agora – o ruivo entendeu do que se tratava. – na hora do almoço?

- Sim, nas próximas aulas mal vamos poder falar e eu espero resolver esse assunto logo. – a menina terminou a choradeira de Ron com um beijo sem língua. Harry não queria ficar sozinho com Cho, vermes alados nasceriam na sua barriga e com certeza eles tentariam fugir pela sua boca. – Tchau para vocês! Harry, em 20 minutos começa a aula do Binns.

Eles foram embora e Harry respirou fundo, o que eles iriam conversar? Quadribol, aulas, banda, a lula gigante que deve estar escondida por causa da chuva? Era tanta coisa que passava na cabeça de Harry, quando se deu conta que ficou olhando tempo demais nos olhos de Cho.

Cho tomou o queixo de Harry com possessividade, forçando que o menino levantasse a cabeça para que eles se olhassem novamente, segurando com o queixo com o indicador e passando o polegar pelo lábio inferior. Milhares de sensações passaram pelo corpo do moreno, sentiu um formigamento crescendo em suas mãos e passando por todo seu corpo, morrendo nos seus pés, e o coração batia aceleradamente, mas não bombeava sangue suficiente para reaquecer o corpo que tinha ficado gelado com atitude da menina.

Ela não esperou ele entender o que estava se passando ali naquela mesa, e a menina partiu para tomar os lábios de Harry. – "Não adianta ficar com essa cara de besta" – Ele fechou os olhos e se aproximou mais, permitindo que o beijo se aprofundasse, as línguas dançavam alguma coisa quente. Harry abraçou Cho enquanto o beijo rolava e ela sentia como se nos braços de Harry tudo estivesse bem.

- Er, Harry, desculpa.

Depois do beijo, Harry ficou muito encabulado. Por que sempre ficava assim? Ele lembrou do dia que ambos caíram na escada, era aquilo que ia acontecer. Por que Cho estava olhando com aquela cara de que estava arrependida? Ela não deveria estar, já que foi ela quem começou. Harry não queria nem mais saber quando foi para mais um beijo, tomando Cho nos braços e deixando que o clima os levassem. As mãos de Harry desceram para a cintura da menina que permitiu, os dois ficaram trocando carícias e beijos até o momento do sinal tocar e avisar que eles deveriam estar indo para as aulas.

- Hum, acho que nem almoçamos. – Harry tomou o resto do suco e levantou-se, sendo acompanhado pela morena.

- É, bom. Eu, é melhor eu ir.

- Não, fica mais um pouquinho.

- Não dá!

- Cho, você, quer namorar comigo?

- Eu, eu, eu quero. É claro que eu quero namorar você Harry!

- Eu não sei o que falar agora. E se eu tentar eu vou gaguejar.

- Não precisa. A gente se vê depois. – com um beijo na bochecha de Harry, Cho saiu correndo para a sua próxima aula.

"Harry Potter, o que você acabou de fazer?" – era a única coisa que passava por sua cabeça enquanto via uma menina de longos cabelos negros correndo para fora do Grande Salão. Uma menina que agora ele poderia dizer que era sua namorada.

-------------------

Algumas semanas passaram e Rony e Hermione estavam declarados como namorados. Harry e Cho também. Quando Rony ficou sabendo, quase faltou dar um beijo no amigo, finalmente ele iria ter alguém para desviar sua atenção. Sabe como é, Rony e Hermione, e Harry, três é demais. Agora Harry estava namorando, e com Cho Chang, também apanhadora, também vocalista. Eles combinavam praticamente em tudo.

- Tá namorando, tá namorando! – Fred e Jorge caçoavam de Harry no Salão comunal da Grifinória, e ele ficava muito vermelho.

- Parabéns cara! Olha, já cansei de falar, mas você e a Cho são perfeitos.

- Rony deixa o Harry em paz!

- Ah qual é Mione? Harry tá encalhado desde que chegou nesse castelo.

- Rony, eu acho melhor você ficar bem quietinho, ok? – agora Harry tinha se ofendido.

- Hunf!

- Então Harry, que tal se formos para Hogsmeade em dois casais, eu, Mione, você e Cho?

- Eu acho uma boa idéia.

- Porque em dois casais? Não pode ser três? – Gina queria saber se não poderia ir com Neville junto com eles também.

- Claro que pode! – Hermione sempre a salvadora de Gina.

- Neville, que você acha? Fala logo homem!

- Por mim tudo bem!

- Ótimo.

Simas entrou correndo na Grifinória e quando viu tantos alunos esparramados pelo Salão Comunal espantou-se.

- O que todos vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- O mesmo que praticamente a escola toda... NADA.

- Muito engraçado Jorge! Vocês não ficaram sabendo?

- Espera aí, ficamos sabendo do que?

- Fizeram algum tipo de como dizem, piscina, lá fora.

- Piscina? – Harry nunca tinha entrado em uma e seria maravilhoso poder tomar banho de piscina com o calor tão intenso do dia.

- É verdade! Acho que foi Dumbledore ou sei lá quem. Parece que ele deixou lá para os alunos, também com o calor que está!

- Harry, vamos cara, vai ser divertido.

- Com certeza Rony. Mione vem com a gente, eu chamo a Cho, a Gina vai com o Neville.

- Claro que eu vou, eu estava quase derretendo aqui. Vem Gina, eu tenho alguns biquínis pra te emprestar.

- Biquíni não! Gina Weasley, você vai pro seu dormitório, abrir seu guarda roupas e pegar um maiô.

- Rony, deixa de ser tonto.

- Mas Hermione...

- Chega de "mas". Gina você vem comigo.

As duas subiram para os dormitórios em busca de algo para usar. Uma piscina, em Hogwarts! Incrível. Mas, deveria estar lotada, com tantos alunos. Mas era quase certo que Dumbledore já teria pensado naquilo e teria aumentado-a. Bom, não custava nada ir até lá e ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele e Rony subiram também e foram procurar o que usar. Bermudas, claro. Chinelo rasteira, camisetas de surfe. Prontos, eles desceram e esperaram por Hermione e Gina, que provavelmente estariam terminando.

- Ron, enquanto isso eu vou chamar a Cho, ok?

- Vai lá cara.

Rony pensou duas vezes depois que Harry saiu, quando viu Hermione e Gina cheia de frascos de poções de proteção solar, guarda-sóis, cangas, óculos de sol e tudo mais que se possa imaginar. Provavelmente sobraria para ele e Neville levar tudo.

Harry correu até a Corvinal, um caminho complicado demais, achou. Quando chegou, procurou por Cho, a menina desceu, saindo do Salão Comunal, Harry avisou para ela do que estava acontecendo e convidou-a para ir com ele, Hermione, Rony, Neville e Gina. Ela aceitou e pediu um tempinho para se arrumar, mulheres! Precisam se arrumar até para ir à uma piscina. Quando Cho desceu, Harry não pode deixar de reparar nas curvas da morena, o Quadribol fazia com que o corpo dela ganhasse forma. - "E que forma!" – Harry não deixou de escapar esse pensamento.

- Vamos?

- Claro. – eles começaram a andar em direção aos jardins, onde Simas disse que estava.

- Harry, eu sei, começamos a namorar agora, mas... – ela estendeu a mão e Harry segurou. Que cena linda! Harry Potter e Cho Chang andando de mãos dadas pela escola. – Harry, eu te amo.

- Eu também Cho. Eu te amo também.

Alguns olhares curiosos e alguns cochichos enquanto andavam, Harry estava se sentindo incomodado com aquilo tudo, era normal para ele ser olhado e de pessoas cochichando sobre ele. Mas dessa vez era porque ele estava com Cho. Será que a menina estava se sentindo confortável, claro que não, foi a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça. Mas será que ela realmente se importava?

- Cho, você está vendo todo mundo nos olhando?

- Aham.

- E você não...?

- Não me importo Harry!

- Sério?

- Claro, eu me sinto bem do seu lado e não ligo pra que eles pensam. Não devo nada pra ninguém, concorda comigo?

- Hum, hum. – É talvez Cho tivesse razão. Porque se preocupar por tão pouco? Eles estavam namorando e ninguém tinha nada a ver com o relacionamento deles. – Adoro seu jeito de pensar.

Cho riu e Harry sentiu-se corar a face. Cho tinha esse poder sobre ele, de deixá-lo sem reação, sem armas, como se tudo fosse lindo e maravilhoso ao seu lado. Estavam chegando na piscina, e Harry não pode deixar de notar que muitos alunos estavam lá. Era agora, os alunos fofoqueiros ficariam sabendo que eles estavam juntos e fariam o favor de espalhar pela escola. Ótimo! Realmente, ele não estava sendo irônico consigo mesmo, seria bom até.

Procuraram pelos demais, viram três guarda-sóis, os dois primeiros ocupados por Hermione e Rony, e, Gina e Neville, respectivamente, e o terceiro estava lá, esperando por Harry e Cho. Harry tirou a camisa e não pode deixar de ver que estava branquelo demais. Talvez um sol perto de uma piscina, ao lado da namorada ajudaria a tomar um bronzeado. Cho cumprimentou todos e deitou-se na espreguiçadeira.

Harry ficou maravilhado com o que estava vendo, uma enorme piscina do tamanho de um campo de quadribol inteirinho, caberiam todos os alunos de Hogwarts e ainda teriam espaço de sobra. Alguns alunos estavam tomando sol, outros conversavam sentados com os pés na água, Cho virou-se para Hermione e pediu o protetor solar emprestado, passou em si, e depois pediu para Harry passar em suas costas. O mesmo Cho fez com as costas dele.

Estava tudo muito bom, aquele "momento típico em família numa praia" que Harry sempre sonhou estava acontecendo com seus amigos e com sua namorada. Rony levantou e convidou Harry para uma competição de mergulho, Harry aceitou e os dois pularam na água.

- Crianças!

- Liga não Hermione, meninos demoram mais para amadurecer. – Cho estava dando risadas em ver um ruivo e um moreno competindo para quem chegava até o outro lado da piscina.

- É, eu sei. Parecem dois moleques. – Hermione saiu de sua espreguiçadeira e foi para a de Harry, vazia, que estava ao lado da de Cho. – Escuta, você e o Harry, como estão?

- Bem! Ele é um menino que vale ouro sabe.

- Que fofo!

- E você e o Rony?

- Ahh! Estamos indo bem, ele é meio lerdo para entender as coisas, mas talvez é isso que eu gosto nele. Meio bobão quando se trata de relacionamentos sabe? Mas eu gosto disso.

Cho entendia o que acontecia com Hermione, aquilo se chamava amor, coisa que ela só conheceria graças a Harry, que estava na piscina igual uma criança que não queria saber de mais nada.

-------------------

Harry e Rony foram interrompidos na piscina, quando viram na outra margem um garoto branquela, raquítico e de cabelo loiro aguado andando com uma menina estranha e de cabelos pretos e mal cortados. O casal-maravilha da Sonserina, Draco e Pansy.

- Escuta aqui Pansy, eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei vir até a piscina com você. – Draco andava tranqüilamente enquanto Pansy carregava bonés, protetores solares, um guarda-sol verde prateado e muitas bugigangas dela. – Você é uma retardada mesmo! Onde já se viu usar um biquíni deste tamanho, quer mostrar aquilo que eu já conheço faz tempo é?

- Ai Draco, para de gritar, a escola inteira está vendo.

- Dane-se a escola! Eu quero que todos eles saibam que eu não vim me jogar nessa água imunda igual o Potter e o Weasley estão fazendo ali. Que nojo. A água que todos esses nojentos ficam não serve para um Malfoy.

Harry entendeu que poderia fazer um plano maligno e foi até Draco. Pegou uma toalha com Cho e secando-se foi em direção aos dois.

- Malfoy, a água está uma delícia, eu acho que você deveria experimentar!

- Ráá Potter, primeiro que você não capacidade nenhuma de me sugerir algo. Depois, essa água está imunda, nota-se em ver seu amigo favelado ali, e terceiro, eu não vou entrar e pronto.

- Ah deveria.

- Obrigue-me cabeça de trovão! – Draco não deveria ter dito aquilo, foi a primeira coisa que pensou quando viu que estava de costas para a beirada da piscina e quando sentiu a mão de Potter tocando seu peito e seu corpo inclinando para trás. – Potter seu maldito!

SPLAAASH!

- Meu cabelo seu infeliz!

- Oh Draco, a água não está fresquinha, agradabilíssima para um Malfoy não? Se quiser, eu te empresto minha toalha, só que ela tem um leãozinho no meio, acho que você não vai querer não é? Até mais! - Harry notou que boa parte da escola, inclusive seus amigos estavam rindo da cena. Draco estava muito nervoso e se amaldiçoou várias vezes por ter esquecido a varinha em cima da cama.

- Pansy sua anta, ta esperando o que pra entrar? - "Ah Pottinho, vai ter volta, vai ter! Eu só não sei o que".

- Eu não. Você mesmo falou que está nojenta.

- Ou você entra aqui agora ou eu espalho pra metade da escola que você é frígida.

Ao ouvir isso Pansy entrou rapidamente na água. Talvez ela tenha usado seus neurônios em conjunto e descoberto que para Draco, se ela entrasse na água também, aquele mico seria menor. Bom, não custava nada ajudar o coitado. A água não estava nojenta, estava muito agradável, Pansy pode reparar que Draco pensava a mesma coisa. Pansy aproximou-se de Draco e ele abraçou-a pela cintura e Pansy colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros dele, dando início a um beijo quente.

Próximo ali, Harry e Cho estavam conversando animadamente sobre o próximo passeio a Hogsmeade, estavam planejando tudo, iriam a Dedosdemel, passeariam pelo Beco Diagonal, entre outras coisas. Cho estava animada ao pensar que iria passar um dia fora de Hogwarts com ele.

- Harry, porque você está embaixo daí? – Cho referia-se ao guarda-sol. – Vem tomar um pouco de sol.

Harry soltou um resmungo que Cho fingiu não ter ouvido, onde já se viu, uma piscina enorme daquelas e ele tomando solzinho, pelo menos teria a menina do seu lado. Sendo assim, deitou-se ao lado de Cho e fechou os olhos, o sol aquecia sua pele e a sensação era muito boa. Hermione e Rony faziam o mesmo, enquanto Gina e Neville estavam na água aos beijos.

"Poxa, está tudo sendo tão perfeito, Cho e eu, Mione e Ron, Gina e Neville, todos nós aqui, curtindo um dia tão lindo na piscina. Dumbledore é um gênio!".

-------------------

**Nota do Autor:** Ebaa! Capítulo cinco online!

Bom, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo anterior. E eu esqueci de dizer, mas a música que a banda canta é **Iris **do Goo Goo Dolls. Pra quem ainda não lembrou, faz parte da trilha sonora de Cidade dos Anjos.

Ahhh, Harry e Cho juntos. O amor é lindo! Hehehe!

Confesso que não vou muito com a cara da Cho, mas fazer o que né? Veremos como fica nos próximos capítulos.

Um a zero pra McGonagall, por ter feito com que Snape cancelasse seu teste.

Cara, o Rony é tarado hein! Muahahahaha!

Momento família feliz na beira da piscina. Kakaka, a vingança de Potter! Sim, sabem porque? Para quem ainda não leu, vai uma sugestão. _Green Eyes_ (escrita pela minha beta, a dona Amy Lupin). Em um dos capítulos, Draco joga Harry sem dó nem piedade dentro da piscina. Então eu resolvi fazer a vingança grifinória.

Bom, é isso aí...

Eu ainda não consigo responder as reviews. Sorry. Mas eu vou tentando.

Mas o jeito é responder por aqui mesmo:

**- ****Bem te vi**: Que bom que você gostou do cap.04 e eu te dou razão quando você diz que o Harry é meio, _tapado_! Mas olha esse capítulo, ele acelerou hein! Sem contar que ele empurrou Malfoy na piscina e a escola inteira viu. Vamos ver se ele começa a ser menos bobinho e inocente.

------------------

Se você não sabe como mandar a sua review, é fácil. É só clicar em **_Go_**, correspondente à "**_Submit Review_**" no final dessa página e mandar seu recado. Deixa e-mail, ou alguma forma para que eu possa responder. Ok?

------------------

Obrigado e até o próximo capítulo,  
**Marcos Malfoy.**


	6. Amizades, brigas e casais

**Título:** The Hog's Band.  
**Autor:** Marcos Malfoy.  
**Betagem:** Amy Lupin. 

**Nota do Autor:** Todos os personagens que aparecem nessa fanfic são de exclusidade da J.K Rowling e de todos aqueles ricos e poderosos. Eu sou apenas um jovem escritor que está usando-os para divertir alguns leitores de fics.

**Lembre-se:** Plágio é crime.

* * *

**- Capítulo 6 –  
Amizades, brigas e casais.**

Era hora do correio coruja em Hogwarts. Os alunos estavam tomando café enquanto várias corujas entravam pelo Grande Salão e lançavam as correspondências, que rapidamente eram pegas e abertas pelos alunos. Na frente de Hermione descia uma coruja com uma embalagem plástica presa as garras. Assim que a coruja pousou, Hermione colocou uma moeda em uma bolsinha presa a pata da coruja e abriu a embalagem.

- Hermione, o que é...?

- O Profeta Diário, Harry.

- Isso quer dizer que a nossa entrevista está aí?

- Creio que sim!

Hermione tentava esconder sua enorme ansiedade para ler a matéria de Janeth, assim retirou o jornal com classe. Foi direto a primeira página do caderno adolescente e nela encontrou uma foto grande da banda no Baile de Halloween. Ela limpou a garganta e começou a ler para os demais.

-----------------

**Hog's Band.**

**Por Janeth Perabo**

Estranhou o nome? Pois não deveria, Hog's Band é uma banda formada dentro da respeitada escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, próxima ao vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Entrevistei os integrantes alguns dias depois da primeira apresentação, que se realizou durante um baile da escola.

É formada por três garotos (Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter), e três meninas (Cho Chang, Hermione Granger e Gina Weasley). Cada um com sua própria personalidade e jeito de ser, o que acrescenta muito no estilo da banda.

Se existe alguém por trás disso, o nome é Abílio Burgs. Um fantasma que vive em Hogwarts desde sua morte. Ele compõe parte das músicas e lecionou as aulas enquanto se preparavam para o sucesso que fazem dentro da escola.

Mas não pense que eles só respiram música diariamente. Cho Chang diz que a vida escolar continua tão intensa como antes. E por falar em estudos, eles não se iludiram com o sucesso não. Pretendem continuar e seguirem boas carreiras.

A "empresária", digamos assim, Minerva McGonagall, professora de Transfiguração em Hogwarts, disse que não sabe se seria possível que eles entrassem no mercado fonográfico, pois todos eles são jovens demais, o que a deixa preocupada, pois ela teme que atrapalhe a vida acadêmica dos alunos. Mas pelo que soube, tanto de professores como de alunos que viram a apresentação. Hog's Band tem um grande futuro no mundo musical.

-----------------

- Pensei que ela fosse escrever mais...

- Rony acorda! A banda ainda nem é famosa. Apenas aqui na escola. Mas lá fora, onde o jornal circula, existem outras coisas chamando a atenção.

A mesa da Grifinória se calou quando viu Draco Malfoy caminhar até o trio de ouro. Todos sabiam que Malfoy nunca eira sentar-se junto com eles durante o café da manhã, então o que poderia ser? Quando Harry viu que ele tinha um exemplar do Profeta Diário nas mãos. Possivelmente ia falar alguma coisa a respeito da matéria. Bom, era só espera que ele chegasse para desvendar o mistério.

- Muito bom! Realmente. – Rony esbugalhou os olhos. Não era possível que Draco estivesse sorrindo para eles. – Nossa primeira matéria. Eu recomendaria que vocês guardassem, afinal nunca se sabe. E Potter, como eu sou superior a você eu resolvi esquecer o episódio da piscina. - Draco virou-se em direção a porta, saindo do Grande Salão seguido por Crable e Goyle.

- Não pode ser! McGonagall só pode estar usando Imperius no Malfoy, ele não pode ser tão educado, só pode ser a Emperros.

- Rony, menos. Talvez o Malfoy apenas esteja tentando ser mais sociável. – Harry avistou a namorada e levantou-se. - Bom, eu já venho.

Enquanto via Harry indo para a mesa da Corvinal, Rony se convencia cada vem mais de que Minerva tinha usado a Emperros.

-----------------

Cho estava conversando sobre a vida na banda com suas amigas quando não percebeu que Harry chegou lhe dando um beijo no pescoço, o que tirou o suspiro de muitas meninas da mesa.

- Harry!

- Oi! Com licença garotas, poderia retirar a Cho por um tempinho? – as demais riram envergonhadas enquanto Cho levantava-se e abraçava o grifinório.

- Pensei que não viesse me ver.

- Você pensa muita besteira então.

- Ainda bem que penso.

- Você já terminou seu café?

- Sim. Quer me levar em algum lugar?

- Ah, não sei. Nós deveríamos aproveitar que hoje não tem aula. Quer ir ao campo de Quadribol?

- Você quer voar?

- Uma pequena competição entre apanhadores, quem sabe.

- Pois bem Sr. Potter. Eu aceito seu desafio.

- Ótimo!

Os dois saíram do castelo andando a passos lentos, de mãos dadas enquanto o sol brilhava e ofuscava a visão de Harry que apertava os olhos, fazendo uma careta que fazia Cho rir. Pegaram emprestado com Madame Hooch duas vassouras e o malão que guardava as bolas do jogo. O campo de quadribol estava vazio, já que a piscina de Dumbledore era a mais nova atração da escola. Harry soltou apenas o pomo de ouro, então eles montaram nas vassouras e começaram a jogar e ficaram muito tempo jogando. Placar final: três a um para Potter.

- Harry, você é ótimo!

- É, eu sei disso.

Os dois guardaram o malão e a vassoura e foram até o jardim. A piscina continuava lá, e os alunos estavam jogados nas espreguiçadeiras tomando sol, ou dentro da água. Harry ficou triste em não estar de bermuda para poder entrar. Caminharam mais um pouco e sentou-se com Cho perto do lago, ficaram quietos olhando o nada. Quietos até demais, coisa que estava até incomodando. Harry então resolveu voltar a Grifinória, tinha muitos deveres escolares para fazer e não queria ficar lá com cara de besta olhando o lago com Cho com cara de mais besta ainda. Melhor fazer primeiro a obrigação.

Harry chegou tentando fingir que não via Hermione e Rony aos amassos num sofá próximo a lareira. Subiu direto para o quarto e foi estudar lá mesmo. Rony chegou uns minutos depois, perguntando se tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Harry negou.

- E porque você subiu? – era vez de Harry começar o interrogatório.

- Briguei com a Hermione!

- Mas, vocês dois estavam bem "alegres". Por que isso aconteceu?

- Ela ficou preocupada porque você subiu correndo. E me perguntou o porque. Eu não sabia e voltei a beijá-la. Aí ela me empurrou, disse que eu não me preocupo com ninguém além de mim mesmo. Eu neguei. Sabe como ela é quando contrariada. Então, ela começou a falar um monte de coisas para cima de mim. Cara, todo mundo viu a cena. Então o sangue subiu e eu vim pra cá.

- Ah! – foi quando Harry entendeu o que tinha acabado de acontecer. - Vocês brigaram por minha causa? Rony faça-me o favor!

- Não! Durante essa discussão, Mione resmungou alguma coisa sobre as minhas atitudes. Hunf! Sabe de uma coisa Harry, não se pode entender as garotas. – então Rony sentou em sua cama mirando o amigo.

- É. Concordo com você.

- Porque você diz isso? Você e a Cho também brigaram?

- Não, mas sabe quando você sente que a coisa está esfriando?

- Harry! Por Merlin. Vocês acabaram de começar um namoro e você já está querendo fazer...

- _NÃO!_ Acorda Rony! Eu to falando de que a Cho às vezes fica com um olhar tão vazio que chega a me incomodar sabe? E então a gente fica sem falar nada. Aquele silêncio estranho. Foi isso que aconteceu. Por isso que eu subi, meio que fugi.

- Ah! Entendo-te. A Cho parece ser do tipo complicada e perfeitinha.

E com um sorriso para confortar o amigo, Rony resolveu ir estudar com Harry. Pegou a mochila e começaram com Poções, haveria aquele maldito trabalho. Se bem que Snape ainda não tinha comentado nada. Talvez por estar preparando algo realmente difícil, ou porque Merlin tinha iluminado aquela cabeça cheia de cabelo gorduroso e feito com que ele esquecesse. Além do que, Rony não estava com nenhum pingo de vontade de descer e ver a cara vermelha e furiosa de Hermione. Será que ela ia terminar com ele? Bom, que seja, ele não ia se importar.

Os dois ficaram estudando até a noite. Lendo livros, resolvendo questionários e revisando anotações. Harry nunca tinha estudado tanto na vida, estava cansado e ainda teria que ir ao Grande Salão para o jantar, foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto e tentar domar o cabelo.

- Harry, e se eu fingisse que realmente estou triste com Hermione?

- Como assim?

- Ficar aqui, fingindo que estou muito mal pelo que ela fez.

- Eu não acredito. – Harry teve que interromper o diálogo para gargalhar do que Rony estava dizendo. – Mas, isso é idiotice. Não seria mais fácil se você fosse até lá e pedisse desculpas, ou sei lá o que?

- Não, dessa vez a Hermione estava errada. Tudo bem, eu posso ser um idiota. Mas não precisa jogar na minha cara enquanto eu estou com ela. O plano é o seguinte... – e então Rony começou a tagarelar enquanto Harry olhava-se no espelho.

- Hum! – Harry parou de tentar pentear o cabelo para refletir. – Bom, nesse caso eu te ajudo sim.

- É assim que se fala amigão.

-----------------

Hermione estava triste. Já era noite, perto da hora do jantar. Rony com certeza ia, então seria no jantar que eira pedir as desculpas. "Aquele ruivo idiota!". Hermione reconhecia que pegou pesado com o namorado e que se tivesse calado a boca quando podia nada daquilo teria acontecido. O problema seria pedir as desculpas para ele. Ela odiava fazer isso quando sabia que estava certa. Iria descer até o Grande Salão, sentar ao lado do ruivo e falar: "Rony me perdoa por ter sido mais rude do que um hipógrifo com você?".

Quando chegou no Grande Salão, vários alunos estavam sentados e já comendo. Quase desmaiou quando viu que Rony não estava ao lado de Harry. Nem de Neville. Simas. Fred. Jorge. Ninguém! Ele não tinha descido para jantar. Ela não poderia ser a causa de ter deixado o ruivo tão mal. Ou seria? Sentou perto de Harry, que tinha uma cara triste.

- Harry?

- Oi...?

- Cadê o Ron?

"Ah Merlin, por que raios eu estou fazendo isso?" – Harry pensava enquanto se distraia com a torta que tinha acabado de colocar no prato. – No quarto. Está pior do que um elfo doméstico se castigando. Chega a dar dó. Perguntei pra ele o porque ele tava assim, mas ai ele entrou correndo no banheiro. Eu não entendi nada.

- Harry pega algumas coisas pro Ron comer, eu vou subir.

- Mione, e o seu jantar? – Harry não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa para evitar que Hermione voltasse para a Grifinória ver Rony. – Ah Merlin! Não era bem isso que o Rony queria que acontecesse.

Hermione subia as escadas rapidamente, e toda vez que elas mudavam de lugar soltava alguns palavrões. Alguns quadros ouviam o vocabulário da garota e soltavam resmungos do tipo: "Essa garota deveria estar na Sonserina, a Grifinória é uma casa de pessoas educadas". - "Merlin! Esse mundo está perdido! Damas falando palavras de tão baixa categoria".

Entrou correndo na Grifinória e subiu até a porta do dormitório dos meninos. Inspirou e expirou o ar dos pulmões várias vezes até estar com a respiração completamente tranqüila. Abrir a porta com educação, chegar perto de Rony, pedir desculpas e teria uma conversa séria sobre o relacionamento com o namorado. Era esse o planejamento da noite.

Quase desmaiou quando viu o que não deveria. Aquela conversa sobre relacionamento mudaria seriamente para uma conversa sobre bons modos.

- _AHHHHHHH_! Ronald Weasley. – um grito foi tamanho que um pouquinho mais alto poderia tranqüilamente quebrar todos os vidros da escola.

- Mi, mi, mione! – o rosto extremamente vermelho, e olhos quase caindo do rosto.

- Rony eu não acredito. O que é isso? – a garota tapou o rosto com as mãos tentando amenizar a cena.

- Hermione o que você está fazendo aqui?

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? O que _você_ está fazendo assim?

A cena não poderia ter sido mais hilária. Hermione Granger, extremamente preocupada, se culpando pelo motivo do namorado não ter descido para o jantar. Quando ela chega à porta do quarto, prepara-se para uma coisa e se vê totalmente despreparada para outra. Ver Ronald Weasley _pelado_ no quarto. A reação foi de um quase desmaio, mas a vontade enorme de rir da cara vermelha do garoto era maior.

- Está bem! Pode destapar o rosto. – ela tirou as mãos da altura dos olhos e encarou um Ronald Weasley totalmente envergonhado enrolado numa toalha branca.

- Rony. – a menina não agüentava mais e começou a gargalhar da cara dele. – Desculpe, eu não sabia que você estaria assim.

- Ah que vergonha!

- Rony, eu já esqueci. Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu ok? Agora senta aí. Precisamos conversar sério.

- Ah, tudo bem então. Mas você pode esperar eu me trocar? – Hermione fechou a porta novamente e quase teve um ataque histérico de gargalhadas que as pessoas dão quando estão extremamente envergonhadas.

_Alguns minutos depois..._

- Bom, primeiro eu queria pedir desculpas. Eu fui uma idiota falando aquele monte de coisas para você. Não quis te magoar. Segundo: desculpa por isso que aconteceu, eu deveria ter batido na porta antes de entrar.

- Bom. Primeiro, sei que você não disse aquelas coisas por maldade. É seu jeito...

- O QUÊ? Meu jeito! Do que você está falando?

- Isso Hermione, exatamente isso.

- Outch! Desculpa. É difícil me controlar.

- Tudo bem. Eu te amo do jeitinho que você é!

- Ah seu bobo.

-----------------

Três dias depois, parecia que a relação entre Rony e Hermione tinha voltado ao normal. "Que casal não tem brigas?_" - _Esta foi a justificativa dos dois. Cho e Harry estavam bem também. Praticamente todos os domingos que fazia calor eles iam até a piscina. Também iam a Hogsmeade fazer compras e comer doces na Dedosdemel.

Os ensaios tinham se intensificado devido ao ego de Abílio, que tinha inflado com a matéria publicada no Profeta Diário. Abílio tinha se tornado mais exigente com eles, com a intenção de que a banda se tornasse mais famosa. Era um sábado frio, já estava escurecendo e o ensaio quase acabando quando Minerva entrou na sala, interrompendo o final do discurso do fantasma sobre a fama na adolescência.

- Professor. Meninos. Tenho ótimas notícias! Teremos uma segunda apresentação.

- Uaaau!

- E onde vai ser professora? – o professor tinha acabado de chegar perto de Minerva quando ela terminou a pergunta.

- Numa festa do Ministério da Magia.

- E eles autorizaram estudantes a apresentarem-se no Ministério da Magia?

- Não disse no Ministério, senhorita Granger. Eu disse que a festa será para o Ministério da Magia.

- Ahh, e como vai ser?

- É um evento de música. Terão bandas de vários locais. Como Hogsmeade e região não existem muitas bandas, a Hog's Band foi convidada.

- Que demais!

- Espero que o senhor Malfoy e o senhor Potter não percam nenhuma parte do corpo na hora de escolherem as músicas.

- Ah, e professora McGonagall. – Cho interrompeu a professora que estava indo embora. - Quando será a apresentação?

- Na semana que vem.

- Estaremos prontos.

Minerva deixou a sala, controlando a grande alegria que sentia em seu coração. Parecia que a banda realmente teria futuro. Assim que a professora fechou a porta. Harry levantou e ficou no centro do grupo.

- É galera. Finalmente vamos mostrar para todo mundo quem a Hog's Band é!

- Potter, menos.

- Escuta Malfoy, não perturbe ok? Já é semana que vem, e ainda temos que escolher as músicas. Vamos começar isso agora.

- O quê? Está doente da cabeça que já é danificada ou o quê? Eu tenho planos para hoje.

- Aham. Malfoy me escuta! Nós vamos escolher as músicas hoje e pronto. Ou quer lembrar o que aconteceu da outra vez?

- Harry, o que você e o Draco fizeram da outra vez? – o botão de caraminholas soltas na cabeça de Cho tinha acabado de ser ligado.

- Nós brigamos feio, ué. Meu olho inchado, o Malfoy todo quebrado. Você não lembra?

- Ahhh.

- Cho, você não tava pensando em...?

- Hahaha, não Harry! Eu confio em você!

- Ah. Mas que coisa linda. Chang e Potter. Porque não acasalam aqui na frente do resto da banda. Quem sabe Weasley e Granger não adorariam um swing com vocês?

- Bom meus amores, acho que o ensaio está terminado. Não será necessário ensaio geral antes do evento. Podem voltar para seus afazeres, Potter e Malfoy, vocês vão ficar aqui escolhendo as músicas?

- E eu tenho escolha. Parece que o Potter não consegue ficar um sábado à noite sem me ver.

- Affe!

- Bom, então estamos indo. Tchau para os que ficam.

Todos os demais foram embora deixando os dois com uma lista sobre a mesa. Lá estavam as músicas que a banda tinha. Um número considerável para uma banda tão nova. Draco pegou uma pena e uma folha de pergaminho em branco.

- Vamos analisar o evento.

- Tudo bem... McGonagall disse que seria para o Ministério da Magia. Sabemos o quão conservadores eles são, portanto nada muito radical. Depois, terá outras bandas, uma possível competição não? Então temos que escolher as melhores. Isso se for mais de uma música. O que você sugere?

- Hum. Que tal essa e essa?

- São boas. Acho que ficam legais. Acho que trabalhamos bem em conjunto.

Harry estava achando tudo estranho demais. Concordar logo de cara com algo que o loiro sugeria era praticamente um milagre. Talvez estes milagres poderiam acontecer mais vezes.

Draco anotava com uma bela caligrafia as duas músicas decididas em um pedaço de pergaminho que seria entregue a professora McGonagall e Harry estava arrumando a sala de música, distraidamente cantava em voz bem baixa uma das escolhidas, até que Malfoy chega perto dele. Perto até demais dele e sussurra algo em seu ouvido.

- Que tal esquecermos tudo? – Harry deu um pulo que de tamanho susto que fez Malfoy rir.

- Como?

- As brigas. Sei lá.

- Peraí. Eu não estou te entendendo.

- Eu digo... Estamos na mesma banda, na mesma escola. Enfim. Porque nós temos que ter tamanhas desavenças entre nós? Acho que seria uma boa idéia se fossemos mais sociáveis. Que tal sermos mais "amigos"?

Frente a frente. Olhos nos olhos. Não tinha como Harry negar um pedido daqueles. Draco Malfoy, o cara que encheu sua paciência tantas vezes tinha pedido amizade? Harry estava ficando louco ou ele tinha falado aquilo mesmo? Harry estava pensando no que responder quando foi interrompido pelo loiro que olhava distraído para o teto.

- Eu sei que é estranho. Ver um Malfoy falando isso para um sujeitinho qualquer como você. Mas acho que será melhor para ambos. Não precisa me responder isso agora. Toma, aqui estão as duas músicas que vamos apresentar. Entrega para a McGonagall ok? Se não se incomoda, eu já estou indo. Tchau.

E Draco Malfoy fechou a porta da sala, deixando um Harry Potter totalmente confuso. Harry terminou de arrumar a sala e saiu poucos minutos depois, caminhando vagarosamente até chegar no dormitório. Desabou na cama e com a mente a mil por hora dormiu.

-----------------

Uma semana depois.

-----------------

- E com vocês... **Hog's Band**.

Uma multidão no local começou a aplaudir enquanto a banda ficava em formação. Harry ao centro, Draco ao seu lado esquerdo, Cho ao direito. E Rony no meio de Hermione e Gina.

O lugar era enorme, um palco maravilhoso e cheio de luzes mirada na direção deles. A frente, o público, ansioso pela apresentação da banda falada no Profeta Diário. O Ministro da Magia e grande parte da imprensa estavam no local. Todos aguardando.

- Olá! Obrigado pela presença. Eu queria apenas dizer que essa música que vamos apresentar é dedicada a um casal aqui presente. Hermione e Rony. Espero que gostem.

Uma batida agitada e envolvente começou a música. Quem cantava era apenas Harry e Draco. Cho ficava com a parte de repetir alguns versos ou palavras. Isso não lhe incomodava, além do que, ela ainda tinha uma guitarra pra cuidar.

**(Harry)**

_So she said what's the problem bab_y  
(Então ela disse qual é o problema baby)

_What's the problem I don't know  
_(Qual o problema eu não sei)

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
_(Bem talvez eu esteja apaixonado (apaixonado))

_Think about it every time  
_(Penso nisso todo tempo)

_I think about it  
_(Eu penso nisso)

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
_(Não consigo parar de pensar nisso)

**(Draco)**

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
_(Quanto tempo mais levará para curar isto?)

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
_(Só pra curar isso, pois eu não consigo ignorar isso se for amor (amor))

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love  
_(Me faz querer virar e me encarar, mas eu não sei nada sobre amor)

**(Harry e Draco)**

_Come on, come on  
_(Vamos lá, vamos lá)

_Turn a little faster  
_(Vire um pouco mais rápido)

_Come on, come on  
_(Vamos lá, vamos lá)

_The world will follow after  
_(O mundo vai seguir depois)

_Come on, come on  
_(Vamos lá, vamos lá)

_Cause everybody's after love_  
(Pois todos estão procurando amor)

**(Harry)**

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
_(Então eu disse que eu sou uma bola de neve correndo)

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
_(Correndo até a primavera que esta trazendo todo esse amor)

_Melting under blue skies  
_(Derretendo debaixo do céu azul)

_Belting out sunlight  
_(Espalhando a luz do sol)

_Shimmering love  
_(Amor cintilante)

**(Draco)**

_Well baby I surrender  
_(Bem baby, eu me rendo)

_To the strawberry ice cream  
_(Ao sorvete de morango)

_Never ever end of all this love  
_(Nunca termine todo este amor)

_Well I didn't mean to do it  
_(Bem, eu não pretendia fazer isso)

_But there's no escaping your love  
_(Mas não há escapatoria para seu amor)

**(Harry e Draco)**

_These lines of lightning  
_(Essas linhas de relâmpagos)

_Mean we're never alone,  
_(Significam que nunca estamos sozinhos)

_Never alone, no, no  
_(Nunca sozinhos, não, não)

_Come on, Come on  
_(Vamos lá, vamos lá)

_Move a little closer  
_(Venha para mais perto)

_Come on, Come on  
_(Vamos lá, vamos lá)

_I want to hear you whisper  
_(Eu quero escutar você sussurrar)

_Come on, Come on  
_(Vamos lá, vamos lá)

_Settle down inside my love  
_(Acomode-se dentro do meu amor)

_Come on, come on  
_(Vamos lá, vamos lá)

_Jump a little higher  
_(Pule um pouco mais alto)

_Come on, come on_  
(Vamos lá, vamos lá)

_If you feel a little lighter  
_(Se você se sentir um pouco mais leve)

_Come on, come on  
_(Vamos lá, vamos lá)

_We were once upon a time in love  
_(Nós estávamos uma vez apaixonados)

**(Draco)**

_We're accidentally in love  
_(Nós estamos acidentalmente apaixonados)

_Accidentally in love (x7)  
_(Acidentalmente apaixonados)

_Accidentally  
_(Acidentalmente)

**(Harry e Draco)**

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
_(Eu estou apaixonado, eu estou apaixonado)

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
_(Eu estou apaixonado, eu estou apaixonado)

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
_(Eu estou apaixonado, eu estou apaixonado)

_Accidentally (X 2)  
_(Acidentalmente)

_Come on, come on  
_(Vamos lá, vamos lá)

_Spin a little tighter  
_(Gire um pouco mais perto)

_Come on, come on  
_(Vamos lá, vamos lá)

_And the world's a little brighter  
_(E o mundo é um pouco mais claro)

_Come on, come on_  
(Vamos lá, vamos lá)

_Just get yourself inside her_  
(Apenas entre dentro dela)

**(Harry)**

_Love... I'm in love  
_(Amor... eu estou apaixonado).

Era incrível a sensação de terminar de cantar uma música. Era uma sensação de trabalho bem feito, além de um peso enorme que era retirado. Aquele peso que se chamava ansiedade. Pronto, a música acabou e nada aconteceu de errado.

- Obrigado! Obrigado! – Harry agradecia enquanto um verdadeiro mar de palmas enchia os ouvidos de todos os presentes no evento.

E assim foram embora. "Infelizmente foi apenas uma música.".Era o pensamento que invadia a cabeça de todos eles naquele momento. Os seis saíram do palco e reuniram-se numa sala que servia de camarim para eles. Minerva entrou apressada.

- Muito bom! Fantástico. Sinceramente, os senhores deveriam ter visto a cara do Ministro quando viu a aceitação do público. Realmente, muito engraçada.

- Professora. E o que vamos fazer agora?

- Não sabem? Apenas algumas fotos para o evento e já poderão voltar para o castelo. Vamos via Pó de Flú.

Harry não gostava de Pó de Flú. A sensação não era agradável. Ver tudo girando a uma incrível velocidade não era uma coisa bacana. Sempre ficava enjoado ou outra coisa do gênero, dores de cabeça, tontura ou coisa semelhante.

A sessão de fotos era num grande salão. Decorado de forma clássica, porém agradável aos olhos de Harry. Duas pessoas já estavam na sala, o fotografo e um homem que cuidava da iluminação.

- Olá para todos! Vocês são a Hog's Band? Fiquem aqui certo. A iluminação está perfeita. – alguns ajustes de câmera depois. – Pois bem. Quero boas caras. Uma pose mais ousada, porém discreta. Sensual e conservadora. Jovem, mas madura.

Os seis estavam de olhos arregalados. Como um homem poderia querer tantos antônimos ao mesmo tempo? Era bizarro.

- Perfeito. É isso mesmo! Vamos lá.

Mais alguns minutos de ensaio e eles estavam dispensados. Harry pensou se que se todos os fotógrafos fossem assim, era melhor que ele levasse uma câmera e pedisse para qualquer um tirar as fotos do grupo. Minerva retirou-os da sala e os levou até um hall, com uma lareira grande e imponente. Era hora de voltar para casa.

- Senhor Malfoy! O senhor vai primeiro, seguido pelo senhor Potter. Depois Ronald Weasley. Então as senhoritas Chang, Granger e Gina Weasley. Lembrem-se, vocês devem dizer Sala de Dumbledore. Ela está liberada para essa situação.

Draco pegou o pó na mão direita, entrou na lareira, olhou para a professora e o soltou dizendo o local que eira. Alguns minutos depois, quando as chamas verdes esmeraldas baixaram, foi a vez de Harry.

- Sala de Dumbledore. Hogwarts.

A mesma sensação se sempre, aquelas chamas envolvendo seu corpo e milhares de outras lareiras passando por seus olhos numa velocidade aterrorizante. Harry já não sabia mais onde estava, quando sentiu uma forte tontura e suas pernas fraquejarem, fechou os olhos antes de chegar e deixou-se cair de costas, sendo segurado por Draco Malfoy.

- Harry. Você precisa de um regime.

- Arrrrg. Eu odeio Pó de Flú. Odeio.

Em seguida chegaram os demais. E por último a professora Minerva, sendo recebida por Dumbledore com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Oh Professora McGonagall. Que bom que todos estão bem. E Harry, eu também nunca fui fã de Pó de Flú quando era jovem. Acho que estão cansados e devem ir aos seus dormitórios. E parabéns. Acredito que pela cara de cada um aqui presente foi tudo como o planejado. A professora Minerva poderá me contar tudo acompanhado à bolinhos e tortinhas de limão com chá. Acompanha-me professora?

- Mas é claro.

Os alunos foram embora da sala. A escola estava vazia, então não tinham muito que fazer perambulando pelos corredores. Cada um se despediu e seguiram seu caminho. Harry e os demais chegaram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória sonolentos. Estava vazio. Ótimo para passar a noite comentando sobre o show. Uma, duas horas. Depois Gina foi embora e o trio ficou conversando. Harry estirado numa poltrona. Hermione e Rony deitados num sofá de três lugares. Harry estava quase dormindo, Rony também. Foi quando o botão de mãe coruja de Hermione foi ligado. A muito custo conseguiu levar os dois que estavam cambaleando de sono para o dormitório. Em seguida entrou no dormitório das meninas, tomou um banho quente, entrou embaixo dos cobertores e adormeceu com a canção ainda tocando em sua mente.

-------------------

**N.A: **Finalmente o capítulo seis. Todo mundo concorda que eu mereço um Crucius? Pois é! Eu preciso. Eu reconheço. Eu mereço. Mas vocês não têm idéia em como eu suei a testa para escrevê-lo. Porém, aí está.

Sorry! Mas eu não resisti a escrever a cena da Hermione e Rony no quarto. Eu achei que ficou muito engraçada. Espero que vocês também tenham.

"_Agora, que raios o Draco está querendo com Harry?_" – Com certeza deve ser isso que vocês estão pensando. A resposta é: "_Nada!_" O Draco não está querendo prejudicar o Potter. Afinal, vocês leram ou não a descrição da fic? Hahaha. Acho que já dava pra prever esse fim de brigas né?

Bleeergh! Odeio Chang. A Amy a odeia porque ela frustrou o primeiro beijo do Harry. Eu também acho isso um motivo válido para as meninas odiarem a coitada. Além do que, prefiro a Mione. XD (Mas infelizmente nessa fic ela já tem dono.) Tsc, tsc... muita injustiça né? Hahaha!

A música é **_Accidentally in Love_** do _Couting Crows_ e a **LunnaFê** me ajudou bastante com a tradução que estava toda enrolada. Dona Fê, beijos e muito obrigado por me ajudar com as fics.

Eu ainda não fui responder as reviews, mas andei lendo todas. **Muito obrigado mesmo**. Isso sempre ajuda a gente a continuar, saber que tem gente que lê o que eu escrevo faz um bem danado. Acreditem!

_Mas se o site deixar eu respondo pelo reply mesmo_.

Capítulo sete ainda não tem data de entrega porque eu tive um bloqueio enorme nesse capítulo e vou tentar começar o sétimo o quanto antes.

-------------------

**Propagandas básicas:**

Tem duas propagandas que eu tinha que fazer pra vocês ou então eu ia perder os cabelos aqui.

**Primeiro: **Propaganda da mais nova fanfiction da Camy Arwen Mione, ela está escrevendo **Delineando o Amor**, a qual eu dei uma ajudada na betagem também. É uma slash H/D para os desavisados.

Os dois resolvem esquecer que são bruxos e seguirem suas vidas normalmente entre os trouxas, até que eles se reencontram e tudo muda...  
O link para o profile dela está nos meus Favorite Authors.

-------------------

Já escrevi quase uma página de nota do autor e olhem que eu estou usando Verdana, número 8. o/

Obrigado.  
Até o próximo capítulo.  
**Marcos Malfoy.**


End file.
